Lord of the Evolution: The Two Towers
by Rurouni Tyriel
Summary: (COMPLETED) Scott, Logan and Evan strive to turn back the tide of evil as Magneto unleashes his Urukai armies on the world of men. And how do Rogue and Kurt fare with their new companion, the Toad? Find out in this sequel to the Fellowship of the X-Men
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer:  
  
I don't own X-Men Evolution, they are the property of marvel and KidsWB (I think) nor do I own Lord of the Rings, which was originally written by Tolkein and is now owned by lots of other people likely richer than I am. Please don't sue me, this is for entertainment value only, and I'm not making any money off of it. This is also a parody of Lord of the Rings, so obviously I will be using some (if not most) of the dialogue from the movie. Again, parody for entertainment value. I am also poor, so those who try to sue me likely won't walk away with a piesta. That said, enjoy. Positive and informative reviews welcome. Flames will be used to keep myself warm on cold nights. 


	2. Prologue: Fire and Shadow and Steel

Prologue: Fire and Shadow and Steel  
Rogue, who'd paused, watched in horror as the flaming Juggernaut made its way closer, pausing just before the bridge, right in front of Xavier the Gray. "You cannot pass!" shouted Xavier, holding up his staff. The demon growled, stomped his foot and waved its hand, producing a blade out of pure flame. Xavier placed two fingers to his temple, holding out his staff as the tip began to glow brightly, bathing him in blue light. "I am the servant of the secret flame of the heart," he intoned. "Wielder of the powers of the mind, and the ancient flame of Anon. Dark fire will not avail you, flame of Cain!" he shouted at his foe, who swung his sword down to cleave Xavier in two. His sword met the tip of Xavier's staff, shattering in a flash of blue light as the Juggernaut howled in rage. Xavier's eyes narrowed, and the Juggernaut staggered back under the power of the mind-sorcerer.  
  
"Go back to the shadows," hissed Xavier to his foe the Juggernaut, who growled darkly, his eyes flashing like fire as he took a huge step forward, the ground shaking underneath him. "You.. cannot.. pass!!" shouted Xavier, smiting the ground with his staff and sending out a massive psi-blast at his foe, who stumbled backwards, clutching his head with one hand. Rogue and the others watched in relief. Now Xavier could run, and they could all escape. Back into the light, safe from the Juggernaut and the orc.  
  
However, as they watched in horror, the Juggernaut growled darkly, its black eyes narrowing in anger as he tilted his body forward, assuming a running stance.. and charged. A Juggernaut indeed, he would smash through anything in his path, Xavier would be trampled, and none of them could do anything about it.  
  
Xavier smirked.  
  
As the Juggernaut approached, his pounding footsteps cracked the bridge, which collapsed just in front of where Xavier had purposefully struck it, and the Juggernaut, roaring in anger, fell down. With nothing to support his feet, he'd lost, and his own charge had defeated him. Xavier turned to rejoin the fellowship..  
  
.. and the Juggernaut's great arm lashed out, grabbing Xavier's leg in his strong fingers and clamped down hard, determined not to let go, lest he take the wizard with him. Xavier was forcibly hauled out of his chair as he grabbed the edge of the bridge of Khazam-Dum, barely able to hold himself up for more than a few seconds, supporting the great weight of the Juggernaut as he was.  
  
"Xavier!" shouted Rogue, who started to make her way towards him to offer aid. Lance quickly caught her around the waist, preventing her from rushing to her doom. But then Rogue saw the look in Xavier's eyes, and heard his final words.  
  
"Fly you fools.." he said. And then his grip weakened, and he fell into the depths with the Juggernaut. Darkness surged all around him as he and the Juggernaut fell into the depths, flowing downwards towards oblivion. Xavier was not, however, prepared to end his life even in the midst of all this as he tucked himself into a ball and flew downwards at his opponent the Juggernaut, hammering away at the behemoth with his staff, even as they passed through the final layer of the ground and into the flaming center of the earth, below which lay a huge pool of liquid fire.  
  
Then all went dark.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Xavier!"  
  
Rogue snapped awake, screaming his name as she came to, Kurt instantly roused at her side, a reassuring three-fingered hand on her shoulder, banishing the nightmares.  
  
"What's wrong, Rogue?" he asked softly. Rogue hesitated, catching her breath, her face pale.  
  
"Nothin'.." she finally replied. "Just.. a dream." 


	3. Chapter One: The Taming of Tolenski

Chapter One: The Taming of Tolenski  
  
Rogue struggled to keep herself upright as she climbed atop of the final mountain peak, gazing out over the barren wasteland before her and Kurt, sighing in exasperation as she realized she'd found yet another dead-end. In the distance, the fires of Mount Doom soared over the mountain range.  
  
"Mordor," intoned Kurt. "The one place ve don't want to see any closer.. the one place ve're going. And conveniently, just where ve can't get. Lets face it Rogue, ve're lost... I don't think Xavier intended for us to come this way," said Kurt softly. Rogue looked at him with solemn eyes.  
  
"Ah don't think he meant for a lot of things to happen, Kurt, but they did," she said, her gaze on the horizon. Suddenly her view telescoped, being drawn towards Mordor, and the fortress of Lazarus, where she saw his eye yet again, and felt a sudden weight against her chest as she fell to her knees. The ring.  
  
"Rogue?" asked Kurt, coming to her side. He paused, however, when he saw her expression. "It's the ring, isn't it Rogue?"  
  
"Its getting heavier," she replied as she sat down, clutching one hand to over the ring as she took a drink from her waterskin. Finally, the dread weight of the infernal object lessened so she could concentrate on more mundane concerns. "What food've we got left?"  
  
"Vell let's see," intoned Kurt, deliberately rummaging through his backpack as he pulled out some of the elven waybread they'd received in Lothorein. "Plenty of Lembas.. oh and look.. more Lembas.." he added with a grumble. He was getting positively sick of nothing to eat but elven waybread. Not that the taste was offensive, but Kurt craved meat, vegetables, something that'd boost his energy and his spirits, but alas, only the bread, which'd do little more than keep them both alive. Kurt tore off a piece and tossed it to Rogue, who caught it and absent-mindedly munched on it, still watching the horizon.  
  
"Never did care much for foreign foods," intoned Kurt, taking a bite of his own. "But this elvish stuff.. not half bad."  
  
"Nothing dampens your spirits, does it Kurt?" asked Rogue with a smile. "You're worse than a little brother." Kurt smirked at that. The two of them finished their waybread and reluctantly made their way downhill towards the bottom of the mountain, hoping to find yet another way around. As they did, some rocks shifted, instantly drawing Rogue's attention. Toad, yet again.  
  
"We ahre not alone," she said softly.  
  
So they set a plan.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That night, as Rogue and Kurt slept, Toad crept down the mountain way, his bare hands and feet clinging to the near sheer surface as easily as Kurt did, climbing down headfirst like a spider, grinning down as the light illuminated his targets.  
  
"Filthy thieves," he hissed to himself. "They stole it, yo.. my preciousss.. and wee.. wantsss it.." As Toad stretched out his hand toward Rogue, her own hand shot out and grabbed him by the wrist, wrenching his shrunken yellowed form to the ground, where Kurt and Rogue quickly overpowered him, Rogue holding her elven sword Sting at Toad's throat. That, more than anything else, caused him to stop struggling at the sight of the weapon. Toad started to howl, screeching sickly, and Kurt growled as the noise assaulted his sensitive ears.  
  
"That screeching vill attract every orc within a hundred miles!" he said to Rogue as he drew his own weapon. "Best run him through right here and now."  
  
"No," replied Rogue, swiftly stopping Kurt's blade. "He'll know the way to Mordor." Kurt and Rogue quickly tied up the now hapless Toad in elven rope, though it burned his flesh as he howled like some sort of wounded lizard.  
  
"Ropess! It burnsss yo! Elves twisssted it, curse them!" he moaned. Kurt finally gave up, giving Toad a rough tug of the rope around his wrists, knocking him to the ground.  
  
"I say we just leave him here, tie him up so he can't follow us."  
  
"No!" screeched Toad, beseeching Rogue. "Don'tss leave Toad here.. Toadsss will help you. Help you, Mistress.." he added with a delightful hiss, giving a wide grin towards Rogue, showing all of his yellowed, rotting teeth. Rogue recoiled in disgust.  
  
"There is no promise ya'll can make that ah can trust," Rogue replied angrily.  
  
"We swears on the preciousss, yo," hissed Toad. "Tolenski swearssss on the precious to serve the Mistress of the preciousss!!"  
  
"The ring is treacherous," said Rogue darkly, clutching a hand over her bosom, where the ring resided under her blouse, next to her chest. "But it will hold you to your word."  
  
Toad nodded, and Rogue reluctantly agreed to his offer, taking the rope off from around his neck and his wrists, receiving a bright smile from the repulsive Toad.  
  
"Thiss way, Mistressss.." he hissed, hopping off as lightly as his namesake, beckoning Kurt and Rogue to follow, which they did. 


	4. Chapter Two: Urukai Hunt

Chapter Two: Urukai Hunt.  
Elsewhere, many leagues away, Tabitha and Kitty were being escorted as well, though in a decidedly different fashion. Both were tied up tight, their wrists and ankles bound, and Kitty was unconscious from a blow to the head, preventing the use of her phasing abilities. They were carried along by two great Urukai warriors, while the rest of the legion marched in front and behind them in two great lines. One of the Urukai, the leader, paused briefly, sniffing the air, then the group redoubled their speed, cursing about the scent of man-flesh in the air.  
  
"Scott," said Tabitha in realization, glancing at her unconscious companion. Quickly she reached down and with her teeth undid the front of her cloak, dropping the elven leaf-pin that Ororo had given her, letting it fall to the ground so Scott would have a clearer trail with which to follow them. Maybe they'd be rescued.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Scott frowned, eyeing the bent grass blades as he, Evan and Logan traveled onward, searching for the Urukai and their kidnapped friends. They'd traveled all day and night, yet still had no sight of their prey.  
  
"They are near, but their pace has quickened. they must have caught our scent." he said, as he set off once more with Evan at his side. Logan labored behind them. As they moved still faster, they came across the elven leaf-pin that Tabitha had dropped, and Scott smiled to himself.  
  
"Not idly do the leaves of Lothorein fall," he said with a smile.  
  
"They may yet be alive," said Evan, inspecting the pin in Scott's hand. He dropped it.  
  
"Less than a day ahead of us," replied Scott, who then proceded to run, Evan close behind him. Logan labored to keep up, moving himself as fast as his long armed, short legged frame would allow.  
  
"Dwarves are natural sprinters," he huffed, struggling to catch his breath as he kept up with his companions. His much shorter frame and stubby legs kept the Wolverine from matching their speed, though he made up with it in endurance. "Very dangerous over short distances!" he added as they surged onwards after the Urukai.  
  
"Evan! What do your elves eyes see?" shouted Scott as they rounded a hill, now on the flat plains past the mountains. Rohan, Scott recognized. Human territory.  
  
"They've turned east. they've heading towards Isengard!" shouted Evan, his keen elven eyes detecting things Scott and Logan could not. He dropped down beside Scott.  
  
"Magneto," he whispered, as they again moved still faster. They needed to overtake the Urukai before they reached Isengard, or they'd be out of their league against the Master of Magnetism, Magneto. A wizard such as he could easily defeat all three of them, and he had countless Urukai and orcs working for him as well.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Magneto lay deep within his iron tower, his hand over the seeing stone as he watched the progress of his Urukai, both those with the hobbits and those still readying themselves for war. His grand army. and Apocalypses.  
  
"Who now has the strength to oppose us," he asked idly. "Who has the strength to oppose both Apocalypse and Magneto, and the union of the two towers? Together we shall rule this Middle-Earth. The old world shall be consumed in flame, and we shall bring new order. We will drive forth the machine of war with sword and spear and iron fists of the orcs. We have only to remove those," he added, donning his red iron helmet. "Who oppose us."  
  
Magneto floated down along the side of his tower, his white cape floating behind him as he drifted down to the edge of Isengard, to the clustering of wild men who'd gathered there. Summoned by Magneto to work his evil. Quickly he spread his instructions to them, bid them pillage and plunder the villages and outlying towns of Rohan, and set them off with orc weapons. Eagerly they marched to war.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At one such village Jamie watched in horror as his mother quickly helped him to mount a sturdy horse, his sister behind him as he clung to the reins.  
  
"Now listen closely," said their mother, a haggard woman who watched in horror the approaching wild men. "Take your sister and ride, you'll go much faster with two. You ride to the capital and raise the alarm, do you understand Jamie?"  
  
"Yes Momma," he replied, his brown hair matted with dirt and grime as he watched, his sister overcome with tears as their mother slapped the horses rump, sending them off as swiftly as they could go. She waited behind, knowing escape was useless, and simply waited for the end.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Elsewhere, more unpleasant news passed through the world that day.  
  
Riders of Rohan rushed through the woods, making all haste towards the capital. Roberto, their captain, rode at the helm, his dark skin and hair making him easily identified amongst his much paler skinned companions. He carried in his arms the king's own son, his cousin, who lay bleeding from wounds inflicted from an orc ambush.  
  
Rahne rushed outside to meet the oncoming riders, gathering up her long skirt, her fiery auburn hair trailing behind her head in two short ponytails as she met her brother Roberto and helped to carry their wounded cousin inside, tending him as best he can. But Rahne, a healer, recognized such wounds. The king of Rohan's son, was dying. Rahne and Roberto had to bring the unfortunate news to their king, Peter. A bent, elderly man with graying hair and eyes the color of sword steel, shriveled and useless, sitting on his throne, staring out at nothing.  
  
"I regret to inform his majesty that his son is suffering a mortal wound. he likely won't live more than a few days at most," said Rahne, unwilling to meet the cold gaze of King Peter. The king did not reply, just continued to stare out at empty nothingness.  
  
"My king," intoned Roberto after they'd finished with the unpleasant news. "If we don't do something soon, Magneto will take our lands by force."  
  
"That is a lie," came a soft, sibilant hiss. Roberto and Rahne's attention was quickly drawn to the dark gray-haired fellow who suddenly stood just behind Peter, dressed in brown robes, his hair in disarray, his face one of the ugliest they'd ever seen, features twisted like some demented sculptor had half-finished a clay face, then left it as it was. Mastermind, King Peter's closest advisor. "Magneto the White has ever been our friend, and ally."  
  
"Orcs are roaming freely across our lands," said Roberto, trying once more to speak to Peter, his king. But he would do nothing but stare and murmur. "Unchecked, unchallenged, killing at will. Orcs bearing the white hand of Magneto," he added darkly, dropping an orc helmet that bore such a mark. Mastermind hissed, drawing back into his robes behind the throne, using Peter as a shield, even as he spoke for the aged king.  
  
"Why do you lay these troubles on an already trouble mind? Can you not see your Uncle is wearied by your malcontent? Your. warmongering." hissed the voice of Mastermind.  
  
"Warmongering?" asked Roberto angrily, as his body turned black, yet glowing with bright with energy like the sun, and his hand shot out, grabbing Mastermind by the throat and hauling him up to face him. Now he recognized the truth behind the sinister advisor. "How long has it been since Magneto bought you?! What was the promise? When all men lay dead you claim your share of treasure?!"  
  
Mastermind flinched, but glanced at Rahne briefly. Roberto followed his gaze, then growled, his expression growing darker as his powerful grip tightened around Mastermind's throat, the sinister illusionist struggling in his grasp. "Too long have you watched my sister. too long have you haunted her steps."  
  
Mastermind smirked at this, even as Roberto frowned. Two guards position themselves on either side of him, called by Masterminds telepathic call.  
  
"You see much, good friend," whispered Mastermind harshly. "Too much." Roberto tried to fight back, but he was outnumbered and quickly subdued, despite his superior strength. He was out of the sun, out of the source of his power, and thus defenseless. His glow faded, and he returned to normal, his strength gone. "You are banished forthwith from the kingdom of Rohan."  
  
Roberto could do nothing as he was tied, his hands behind his back, set atop a horse, and sent from his king's and sister's sides, far into the wilds.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Scott, Evan and Logan continued after their quarry over the rugged terrain of Rohan's plains, Evan keeping them in sight as much as possible as the others followed after him.  
  
"They run as if their master's whip was behind them," he remarked, noticing how the Urukai had somehow managed to keep running for almost three days straight without breaks for food and water.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Finally, that evening, near the woods, the Urukai halted, tossing Tabitha and Kitty heedlessly to the ground.  
  
"We're not going any further," growled one. "'til we've had a breather!"  
  
"Gather firewood," ordered the one from before, their leader, who'd assumed command when Sabertooth had been decapitated earlier by Logan. "Start a fire!"  
  
In the midst of all the confusion as the Urukai dropped to their feet and gathered wood to make a fire, Tabitha crawled towards Kitty, nudging her awake. Kitty grumbled from the pain in her head.  
  
"I think its been a mistake to leave Bayville, Tabby," she whispered to her companion. The Urukai were quick to bring out their axes and chop wood from the nearby trees, but an echoing, groaning sound resounded throughout the woods, 'causing everyone to pause. The Urukai started to eye the woods fearfully.  
  
"What's making that noise?" asked Tabitha softly.  
  
"It's the trees," replied Kitty, sitting upright and watching the dark woodlands as the sounds continued.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Remember the old woods near Bayville?" asked Kitty excitedly, her mind already drawing on a plan. "Folks used to say that something lived in them, made the trees grow tall. and come alive."  
  
"Alive?"  
  
"Trees that could whisper, could talk to one another. and even move." One of the larger Urukai growled, silencing their conversation in mere moments as he argued with one his compatriots, a smaller, skinnier little Urukai with a blue tint to his skin.  
  
"I'm starving," growled the big one. "We ain't had nothin' but maggoty bread for three stinkin' days!"  
  
"Yeah!" hissed the smaller one. "Why can't we get some meat?" he smirked, turning his gaze to the girls, who watched him in horror. "What about them? They're fresh," he added, running his tongue over his yellowed, pointed teeth. The girls shivered at the prospect, but thankfully another Urukai, much larger, stopped the first two before he could make his way over to them. Dimly they recognized him as the new Urukai leader.  
  
"They," stated their new leader. "Are not for eating."  
  
"What about their legs?" asked another, older, smaller, with wisps of white hair clinging to his otherwise bald head. "They don't need those."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Imbecile!"  
  
"Back off!"  
  
"Just a mouthful!"  
  
"Fools!"  
  
"I have orders from Magneto!"  
  
Kitty and Tabitha watched as the camp quickly degraded into anarchy, the Urukai fighting amongst themselves over who would or wouldn't eat them. Suddenly, not so many eyes were on them. Kitty nudged Tabitha, grabbing her wrist as they both phased through their bonds, standing quickly on their feet and preparing to run. One of the Urukai noticed them, however, and slammed his foot into their backs, knocking them to the ground as he brought his blade down close to Tabitha's throat.  
  
"Go on now. scream for help. no one's gonna save you now!"  
  
He was proved wrong when a black spear shot through the darkness and into his back, killing him almost instantly. The other Urukai reacted instantly to this new threat, but they were unprepared as the horsemen, riders armed with spears and swords, rode in amongst them, dealing out death every which way they turned their horses.  
  
As Kitty and Tabitha rolled out of harms way from the Urukai, a great charger reared up above Kitty, who cried out in terror as the hooves started to descend.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Blood's been spilled this night" intoned Evan solemnly as the sun rose red the next morning, illuminating the early sky with gray and pink, and reds like the color of blood. He, Scott and Logan were nearing the Urukai, passing closer towards the forests. A cry suddenly broke the air, and the three scattered for cover behind rocks, fearing another Urukai attack. To their vast relief, however, they encountered only a band of humans, mounted atop horses. Riders of Rohan, recognized Scott. The horse lords. Scott gave a cry in greeting, waving his sword as he, Evan and Logan came out from their hiding spot. To his surprise, the horsemen turned about, and quickly surrounded the threesome on all sides, spears aimed dangerously close to the trio of warriors.  
  
"What business have a man, an elf and a dwarf have in Rohan," stated their leader in dry tones. "Speak quickly."  
  
"Give me your name, bub," replied Logan evenly, his arms crossed in front of his chest. "And I'll give you mine."  
  
Their leader growled at this, dropping lightly to his feet as he made his way towards Logan, his hand on his sword. Logan showed absolutely no fear, or even concern. He regarded the captain as he would the wind on his face. "I would cut off your head, dwarf, if it but stood a little higher off the ground."  
  
Evan quickly shot a spike from his wrist and placed it in his bow, aiming it at the leader's neck, the warning clear. "You would die before your sword fell!" he shouted, and the horsemen stirred, their weapons closing in even tighter against the dark-skinned elf. Scott pointedly pushed down Evan's arm, still trying to show they meant no threat. Logan, however, noted how quickly his friend reacted to this, and was grateful, even though he said nothing.  
  
"I am Scott, son of Christopher," intoned Scott, then gestured at his companions. "This is Logan and Evan Daniels. We are allies of Rohan and your king Peter."  
  
"Roberto no longer recognizes friend from foe," retorted their leader, removing his helmet, revealing his darkly tanned skin and black hair. The other horse riders recognized the gesture, and raised their spears peacefully. "Not even his own king. Magneto has poisoned the mind of his lordship and claimed ownership of these lands. My company and I are loyal to Rohan, and for that we are banished. The white wizard is cunning they say, walking here and there. and everywhere his spies slip past our nets," Roberto added darkly, his gaze on Logan.  
  
"We are no spies," replied Scott, once again taking control of the situation before it boiled over into a fight. "We track a party of Urukai westward across the plains. They've taken two of our friends captive."  
  
"The Urukai are dead. We slaughtered them during the night," replied Roberto.  
  
"But there were two hobbits. did you see two hobbits?" asked Logan.  
  
"They would be small," clarified Scott when he saw Roberto's confused expression. "Only children to yours eyes, two young women, one dark haired and the other blonde."  
  
"We left none alive," replied Roberto, his expression now remorseful. "We piled the carcasses and burned them," he added darkly, pointing to the west, where white smoke flowed upwards into the early morning sky. Roberto made a gesture to his troops, and two riderless horses were handed to the trio. "May these guide you to better fortunes than their former masters," he said. "Fare you well."  
  
And with that, Roberto and the riders of Rohan were off, heading eastward. Scott quickly mounted one of the horses, forcing Logan and Evan to double up on a second one as they made their way towards the white plumes of smoke, hoping that the riders had been mistaken, and that Kitty and Tabitha had somehow survived.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The trio of warriors arrived at the funeral pyre a few short hours later, where they quickly dismounted, searching for signs of their friends. Despite the immensely powerful smell Logan all but dove into the burnt flesh, using his claws to part it, searching for signs of the girls. All he found, however, was a single elven sheath, one of the gifts from Lothorein.  
  
Evan sighed, lowering his head as he recited the customary elven death rites.  
  
Scott howled long and loud, then dropped to his knees in anguish at the death of his friends, and his failure to protect them. Vain was Xavier's trust in his abilities. His leadership. The Fellowship had fallen apart, and he'd failed. Just like Lance had. Despair took him, but he angrily shook it off. It wouldn't get them anywhere. However, while in his new position, he noticed something he hadn't prior. An indentation in the grass.  
  
"Tabitha lay here," he said, his hand running over the ground to another indentation, slightly smaller than the first. "And here, Kitty."  
  
"They crawled, keeping low. their bonds already removed. Kitty's work," he said as he examined the discarded ropes, bearing no mark, as if their owners had moved through them like wisps of air. Logan dropped down to his knees as well, sniffing, and he had caught the girls scent. It was difficult to follow because of the burnt flesh, however. "They stood here. and ran. into the woods. into... Fangorn Forest."  
  
"Fangorn," breathed Logan in horror. "What madness drove them in there?" 


	5. Chapter Three: Treebeard

Chapter Three: Treebeard.  
  
Kitty and Tabitha ran quickly through the heavy trees, glancing back over their shoulders, but no pursuit was visible, so they slowed and leaned against the trees, which still echoed with the sounds from earlier, the deep, cavernous groaning.  
  
"Think we lost 'em?" asked Tabitha.  
  
"Like, we must've," replied Kitty. Then a crashing sound came, and the branches parted, revealing the small, blue-tinged Urukai warrior from before, still holding his curved sword in one hand.  
  
"I'm gonna slice out your innards!" shouted the Urukai as he charged after the girls, who made all haste still deeper into the woods, running away from the Urukai warrior, who was fortunately not very fast in such tight quarters as the smaller, more nimble ladies. They were quick to outdistance the Urukai, but their stamina was failing them.  
  
"Trees!" shouted Kitty. "Quick, climb the trees!" she shouted, slipping herself partially into one such tree, a great oak, and phasing her way. In such a state, gravity did not affect the brunette, and she flowed upwards like quicksilver, sliding out and grabbing hold of a nearby branch to watch as her companion labored to climb up behind her. However, the Urukai grabbed Tabitha's leg before she got too high and hauled her to the ground, raising its sword to finish her off. Tabitha didn't have time to throw off a time-bomb this time.  
  
"TABBY!" shouted Kitty, preparing to drop down from the great oak to aid her friend. But to her vast surprise, the oak itself moved first. Right next to her, inches away, the great oak opened brilliant yellow eyes as it stepped forward and Kitty jumped back in shock, wheeling her arms as she fell, only to be caught by a great branch-arm. The Urukai turned in horror as the great oak took yet another step forward, and he was crushed underneath. Tabitha tried to run, but she was scooped up by yet another arm from the tree, and then both the girls were held out for the great oak to examine with its strange face.  
  
"Little orcs," it growled, its voice deep and booming, but none-the-less clear.  
  
"The tree's talking, Tabby," said Kitty breathlessly.  
  
"Tree?!" it roared, giving them a shake. "I am no tree.. I am an Ent."  
  
"A tree herder," said Kitty in awe, recalling the old tales of Bayville. "A shepherd of the forest."  
  
"Treebeard some call me," it said, watching them.  
  
"And.. and who's side are you on?" asked Tabitha hesitantly.  
  
"Side? I am nobodies side.. because nobody is on my side, little orc," it rumbled slowly as it walked along, carrying Tabitha and Kitty on with it. "Nobody cares for the woods anymore.."  
  
"We're not orcs!" shouted Kitty, clinging to her hope. "We're hobbits! Hobbit mutants!"  
  
"Hobbits?" inquired Treebeard. "Never heard of a hobbit. Sounds like orc mischief to me.. they come with fire.. they come with axes.. gnawing.. biting.. breaking, hacking, burning. Maybe you are hobbits and maybe you are not.. the white wizard will know for sure."  
  
"The White Wizard?" asked Tabitha.  
  
"Magneto," echoed Kitty, fearful.  
  
Suddenly both of the girls were dropped, less than gently, at the feet of the White Wizard. And possibly there doom.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Elsewhere, the other hobbit mutants were also in a tight spot.  
  
Toad let Rogue and Kurt through the mountains safely, as he'd promised, practically heeling at all times near his "Mistress" Rogue the ringbearer. He led them deeper into the lands that led to Mordor, through the trackless swamps Logan had mentioned before the company had parted ways. Toad seemed unconcerned by the stench or the sight of the fens, he seemed perfectly at home in them. The nights they spent on a two-watch, Rogue and Kurt alternating a careful guard over Toad, still not completely trusting of the foul creature, not yet. As time passed, however, they soon relaxed, thinking him harmless.  
  
"Ve'll surely be seen here," argued Kurt, none-the-less following their repulsive guide into the marshes. Though now he trusted Toad, he didn't like him in the least. "Orcs must surely patrol these places."  
  
"Nah," replied Toad. "Orcsses know better, they sink and die, chasing the little lightssss.." he hissed. Momentarily he paused as a fly passed close by his head, and he opened his mouth, a long green tongue snapping out and grabbing the hapless fly, drawing it back into Toad's mouth. He munched on it while Rogue and Kurt watched in disgust. "Thisss path secret, yo.. no take Mistress into the hands of nasty orcsss, no.."  
  
Kurt did not seem impressed.  
  
As the strange trio moved onward, Rogue felt the burden upon her heart growing heavier. The ring's influence was growing stronger. And her mind was elsewhere, grappling with the evil that dangled about her neck. Thus, it came as no surprise she was not the first to notice when Kurt cried out, pointing his finger at the water. Below the surface floated the images of dead men and women, elves and humans, dressed in armor that hadn't been seen in centuries, let along worn.  
  
"A great battle wasss fought here," intoned their guide, Toad. "Many elves and many men and many orcssses.. all fighting. But then it all became swampssss, it did, and thus their bodies remain. Don't watch the lights, tricky lights, yo. Don't follow them, else little ones go and light little lightsses of their own, yesss.."  
  
Rogue paid little attention to Toad's warnings, having already been ensnared by one such light, her gaze on it as she walked, her feet feeling like lead as she stumbled forward. Kurt saw her as she took one final step forward into the soggy pool, right towards the corpse of an elven warrior, who's pale white eyes opened as she fell headfirst into the bog. Kurt 'ported to her side, but Toad was faster, flinging out his tongue and grabbing Rogue's ankle, drawing her back and out of the water as quickly as possible, reprimanding her as Kurt checked to see if she was injured.  
  
"Careful, Mistress," he hissed, his yellow eyes bugged out wide with fear. "Don'tss follow the lightsss, yo." They continued on.  
  
That evening, as they slept, Rogue awoke to hear the sounds of Toad, arguing with himself apparently, on a perch nearby, staring out over the swamps. Rogue cautiously crept closer to him, interrupting his one-sided conversation.  
  
"Xavier told me about ya'll," she said softly. "Said your life was a sad story. Ya'll not so different from us, are ya Toad? You're a mutant, just like me an' Kurt... Tolenski." At this, Toad's head picked up a little. Rogue smirked, expecting this.  
  
"What did you call me?" he asked, tilting his head to one side.  
  
"That was your name, wasn't it, ah long time ago?" she continued on. "Todd Tolenski."  
  
"My name.. Todd.." he managed, smiling up at Rogue.  
  
Suddenly a great, shrill cry above them, and Kurt rolled to his feet, Rogue and Todd heard it as well.  
  
"Black riders!" shouted Kurt, recognizing the sound from many nights prior. It wasn't something you forgot easily. The trio quickly dove for what little cover was available, hiding themselves beneath the meager plant life, out of sight as Rogue cried out, grasping her shoulder where the Nazgul had pierced her, scarring her eternally.  
  
"I thought they were dead," she said, watching the skies in horror as the distinctive cry of the Nazgul pierced the air. The last encounter with the horsemen had ended when they'd been drowned in the rivers that guarded Rivendell. Jean had seen to the defeat of the black riders.. but evidently they'd survived.  
  
"Can't kill what isss already dead, yo," replied Todd, echoing Rogue's thoughts. He was watching the skies with wide, fearful eyes. Overhead, a great black dragon flew, and atop it, a cloaked rider, winged and wicked and all in black. Rogue's breath came quickly, as her eyes grew dim, and she felt the rings call.. but Kurt slapped his hands over Rogue's, stopping her just in time. The Nazgul circled once, but fortunately could not see the small trio, and to their vast relief it continued on.  
  
"Hurry, friends.. the black gatesss is very close," intoned their guide as he hopped onward, leading them yet closer to their destination of Mordor. 


	6. Chapter Four: The White Wizard

Chapter Four: The White Wizard.  
  
Evan, Scott and Logan made their way slowly through the dark woods of Fangorn, searching for trails from their companions, but even Scott could see little in the dark underbrush of the woods, and soon they felt as if they were lost, unable to find anything in the dark, sinister woodlands.  
  
"These forests are very old," remarked Evan as they searched for signs of Kitty and Tabitha. "Full of memory.. and anger." A sudden groan echoed throughout the woods, 'causing Logan and Scott to raise their weapons, searching for the threat. "The trees are speaking to one another."  
  
"Scott, something's out here" intoned Evan, speaking his native tongue. He made his way into a clearing, followed closely by Scott and Logan.  
  
"What do you see?" asked Scott softly in elvish.  
  
"The White Wizard," Evan replied in common, for Logan's benefit. He glanced briefly to one side, and the others recognized his gesture. That way from which Magneto would approach.  
  
"We only get one chance at this," said Scott softly. "He will put a spell upon us," he added darkly, drawing his sword part ways. Logan's hands clenched into fists, while Evan popped a bone-arrow from his wrist, placing it in his bow, all slowly..  
  
.. then they turned as one, Logan hurling himself forward, Scott removing his glasses and Evan shooting off his bone arrow at the approaching White Wizard. A staff twirled through the air, deflecting their attacks and knocking Logan to the ground. Scott replaced his glasses and drew Anduril, the sword of kings, but it grew hot like molten lead in his hands and he dropped it, defenseless. They could not best this White Wizard.  
  
"You are tracking the footsteps of two young ladies," intoned the voice of the White Wizard, unrecognizable. White light poured from him, blinding Scott and the others to its identity. Even Logan's keen eyes couldn't pierce it.  
  
"Where are they?" shouted Scott angrily. He would not cower before Magneto, even on pain of death.  
  
"They passed this way," the White Wizard replied. "The day before yesterday. They met someone they did not expect.. does this comfort you?" asked the wizard. Scott hesitated. This wasn't Magneto's style. And something about the voice of the White Wizard seemed.. naggingly familiar.  
  
"Who are you.. show yourself!" shouted Scott, disarmed but none-the-less prepared to fight further if needed. With a gesture of his white staff, the light faded to a dim glow, and the face of the White Wizard became visible. That of an elderly man with white, bushy eyebrows and a wise gaze. No hair resided on his scalp or chin, but it was covered in gentle wrinkles belying a great age. He sat in an elven crafted wooden chair, smiling down tenderly at the trio, slightly elevated as he was on a low ridge.  
  
"It cannot be.." said Scott in awe, as Evan and Logan dropped to their knees reverently in the sight of their old friend. "You fell."  
  
"Through fire, and water," replied the bald wizard. "In the lowest dungeon on the highest peak, I fought the Juggernaut.. until at last I destroyed my enemies mind and he was flung him down upon the mountainside. Darkness took me.. and I strayed out of thought and time. But it was not the end.. I felt life flow into me once more, my mind and body refreshed. I have been sent back.. until my task is done."  
  
"Xavier.."  
  
"Xavier?" asked the bald wizard curiously, but then he smiled. "Yes.. that was my name, wasn't it? Xavier the Gray, they used to call me. No more.. now I am Charles Xavier the White. And I come back to you now.. at the turn of the tide. One part of your journey now is over," he said, tapping an elvish rune on his chair and making his way past them, guiding the trio through the woods. "Another now begins. War has come to Rohan.. we must make all haste to King Peter's side. Fear not for Tabitha and Kitty.. they are safe with an old friend of mine. Their journey no longer coincides with yours. Not for now, at least."  
  
Xavier led them out of the woods and back to their steeds, where Xavier wrapped a gray cloak around his frame and summoned his own horse with a strange whistle. They mounted, the four now making their way to the capital of Rohan, to see King Peter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"My home lies here," intoned Treebeard, carrying Tabitha and Kitty on the Ent equivalent to his shoulders. "Deep in the woods, at the roots of the mountains. I promise Xavier I would keep you safe.. and safe I shall keep you. The trees have grown wild and restless in these modern times. They will harm you if they can. There are too few of us now, too few Ents to manage the woodlands."  
  
Kitty and Tabitha smiled and sat back to enjoy the ride, feeling safe in the presence of their new protector. 


	7. Chapter Five: Black Gates and Black King...

Chapter Five: Black Gates and Black Kings.  
Kurt, Rogue and Todd finally came to their destination: the black gates of Mordor, standing nearly as high as the mountains, twice as thick, black ironed and spiked, guarded by myriad orcs and other, more foul monsters.  
  
"Mistress says to show her the way into Mordor," hissed Todd. "Tolenski doess, yesss.."  
  
"So ah did," breathed Rogue softly, watching the gates fearfully.  
  
"There's no vay we can pass something like that!" Kurt whispered softly, even as his gaze was drawn down below the hill they stood on, to a horde of marching warriors.. human by the look of them. Horns echoed throughout the mountains, as the black gates began to open. Then, suddenly, Kurt's threshold weakened beneath his weight, and the blue mutant went clambering down the hill towards the black gates. Rogue quickly followed after him, Todd watching in horror as his charges tumbled down the mountain into danger.  
  
Two such warriors noticed movement as Kurt and Rogue scurried behind a large rock, their feet sinking into the loose gravel of the ground. Quickly, Rogue flung their elven cloaks over their heads, and they lay still, hoping they hadn't been noticed. Rogue lifted one side of their cloak as the warriors footsteps paused, and realized with a start they were almost right on top of the two, and hadn't realized it. Silently she breathed thanks to Ororo for giving them the cloaks. The warrior shrugged and retreated back into their lines, while Kurt and Rogue watched from behind a boulder.  
  
"Can ya teleport us inside, Kurt?" asked Rogue softly.  
  
"Nein.. too dangerous.. I've no idea vhats inside of there. I could teleport us into the dungeons by accident."  
  
"Then ah need not ask you to come with me," she said softly, watching the black gates. Kurt nodded, his face set in determination. He wouldn't abandon her.  
  
"I doubt even these elvish cloaks will hide us in there," he replied softly, tensing, coiling like a snake as he prepared to leap and run. Rogue tensed alongside him.  
  
"Now!" she shouted, just as two hands grabbed them and drew them back, Todd's, to judge by the odd, reptilian texture.  
  
"No! Mistress, it will be the death of you! Don't take it to Him," he hissed. Rogue paused, hesitating.. even as the black gates started to close. "He wants the precious.. always searching for it. But we mustn't let Him have it."  
  
Rogue started to jump and make her way to the gates again, but Todd stopped her. "No.. there is another waysss, yo.. a secret way."  
  
"Vhy didn't you speak of this before?" growled Kurt. He already suspected treachery.  
  
"Because Mistress did not asssk," replied Todd. Rogue glanced at the gate, a way that would certainly get them caught. Yet, to trust Todd..  
  
Rogue reluctantly sighed as Todd clung to her cloak, and she nodded, accepting his plan.  
  
"Rogue, no.. it's a trick," said Kurt.  
  
"Todd's been true to his word," replied Rogue. "Lead the way, Tolenski."  
  
Nearby, the black gates closed shut.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
More black news drifted through Rohan's hallways that dark day.  
  
"Mae lord," intoned Rahne, gently kneeling in front of Peter's throne. "Your son is dead." Peter did not respond, causing Rahne to grow angry. "Do you not care, m'lord? Do ya nae care about your own son?!" And in her disgust, Rahne stamped out of the hallway, even as Mastermind slinked in, watching her as he made his way alongside King Peter, whispering into his ear, poisoning his mind.  
  
Rahne stepped outside the halls, looking out at the horizon. To her surprise, she saw travelers approaching the capital, armed strangers, though not orcs, she could see. They'd dismounted at the gates, and made their way towards the hall of King Peter. A human warrior with brown hair and strange, ruby spectacles covering his eyes. A tall, black-skinned elven warrior with blonde hair and a bow slung across his back. Alongside which came a short, dark-haired and beardless dwarf. And behind them all, an elderly man with no hair on his scalp or chin, sitting in a wooden chair that moved on its own power.  
  
"You'd find more comfort in a graveyard," remarked Logan as he made his way past the staring eyes of the villagers. Scott and the others paid them no heed. Then they finally made their way to the gates, which opened before them, and an armed escort marched out.  
  
"I cannot allow you before King Peter so armed, Xavier the Gray, by order of Mastermind." said their captain. Xavier frowned, but turned to his companions, nodding his head. They reluctantly surrendered their weapons, all confident they wouldn't need them if a serious fight broke out. Mutations such as theirs were always with them, and impossible to disarm. They were lead inside the hallway, before King Peter, who watched them with gray eyes. Mastermind skulked behind him. The guards followed closely behind the others, keeping very close.  
  
"My lord, Xavier the Gray is coming," Mastermind hissed into Peter's ears. His head rose slowly, his gray eyes still lifeless as they regarded Xavier and the others.  
  
"The courtesy of your halls have lessened as of late," stated Xavier boldly, ignoring the guards, speaking directly to Peter.  
  
"Why should I welcome you, Xavier?" said Peter in a dry, raspy tone. Though his mouth moved, and his voice issued forth, the words were not his. Mastermind's eyes glowed blue faintly, and it was clear to Xavier that he was speaking through Peter like a puppet master.  
  
"A just question, master," replied Mastermind himself, responding to his own question as he stood. "Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear."  
  
"Be silent," intoned Xavier at Mastermind, his eyes narrowing briefly. Mastermind felt the power behind them as their minds briefly clashed. Then Mastermind stood back in horror. "Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth," intoned Xavier, his voice deeper, echoing in Mastermind's head. "I've no passed through fire and death to speak to a witless worm such as you."  
  
"Take them!" shouted Mastermind, and the hallway erupted into chaos. Evan quickly grabbed a guard as he ran at Xavier, hurling him to the ground, shooting two concealed spikes through his arms and into his hands as daggers, challenging the oncoming. Scott removed his glasses, blasting the floor in a semicircle in front of him, and the guards drew back at the sight of his power, his hand resting on his glasses, the warning clear enough. Logan shook off another such guard, hurling him to the floor, then made his way over to Mastermind, placing a foot on the illusionists chest to pin him down against the ground, two claws shooting out from his fist on either side of the illusionists neck, the third partially emerged, just barely pressed against his throat.  
  
"I would stay still if I were you," said Logan with a growl, baring his teeth before Mastermind, who cringed in terror.  
  
"King Peter Rasputin," said Xavier in greeting, making his way through the melee as casually as through a forest glade. "Too long have you sat in the shadows. Harken to me.. I release you off this spell.." he added, his eyes narrowing. Peter groaned softly, his eyes fearful now as they regarded Xavier, and he sunk backwards into his throne. Then, to everyone's surprise, Peter started to laugh. The melee came to a standstill as all watched Peter in shock.  
  
"You have no power here, Xavier the Grey."  
  
Xavier smirked at this, throwing off his gray cloak to reveal underneath his white robes, as he placed two fingers to his temple, and his mind pierced Peter's, throwing him back in his chair.  
  
"I will draw you, Magneto," he intoned, his look of concentration deepening, "As poison is drawn from a wound." Rahne, drawn by the noise, rushed into the hall and, upon seeing her king in danger, rushed to him, but Scott grabbed her and restrained her, holding her back so she couldn't interrupt Xavier's concentration.  
  
"If I go," hissed Peter in Magneto's voice. "Peter dies."  
  
Xavier frowned, sending out another shockwave through their minds. "You did not kill me.. you will not kill Peter either."  
  
"Rohan is mine.." Magneto started to boast, but he was flung back into his throne by yet another psi blast. Magneto's hold, through his servant Mastermind, was weakening.  
  
"Begone!" roared Xavier with one final psi-blast, knocking Peter back into his throne. And elsewhere, in Isengard, Magneto was flung to the ground by the psychic backlash. As the others watched in astonishment, King Peter of Rohan began to change. His eyes grew clear, and they filled with life as he regarded Xavier and the others. Rahne rushed to Peter as he continued to change, growing more youthful, his white hair receding to a short cut, dark blue-gray, his eyes the pale blue of morning sky now. His body too became young and strong, with only a few wrinkles to show the signs of age. He was truly freed, and restored.  
  
"Xavier?" asked Peter in awe.  
  
"Breath the free air once more, friend," replied Xavier respectfully as he smiled. Peter smiled as well, taking new strength to himself as he stood proud and tall yet again, master of his throne and his people.  
  
"Dark have my dreams of late been," said Peter slowly, looking down at his hands, his voice and accent thicker than before.  
  
"Your fingers would remember better," replied Xavier. "If they were to grasp your sword." The captain, sensing the shift in power away from Mastermind, was all to quick to comply, bringing Peter his blade. Peter slowly, reverently, drew it from its sheath, holding it high above him. As he did, his body underwent a change yet again, though one recognized by those who knew Peter well. From the tips of his fingers, his skin turned to shiny steel, forming plates along his skin, yet it was his skin, as perfectly natural as Evan's spikes or Kurt's fur. They flowed up along the restored King, until underneath his vestments he was solid steel, his eyes pure white as they gazed out over the others and he raised his sword high and proud.  
  
Then his gaze fell upon Mastermind, who quivered in fear at the sight of the Colossus, and Logan stepped back, his claws sliding back into his hands as he left Mastermind to his fate. The Colossus reached over with one hand, his strength increased a hundredfold as Peter picked up the servant of Magneto and flung him out through the doors of the hall and to the ground, then marched upon him, his boot steps echoing metallically as he raised his sword to destroy the traitor.  
  
"I have only ever served you, my lord," said Mastermind, wiggling his fingers, his eyes glowing blue. Xavier, however, was on hand to counteract his illusions, and now he had nothing. He groveled before the Colossus, King Peter, hoping to find mercy in those white-steel eyes, but found nothing.  
  
"Your illusions would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast," stated Peter calmly, raising his sword to deliver a fatal blow, but he was stopped, barely, by Scott, who rushed in front of him. It was more of his audacity to stop the Colossus than his physical strength that stayed Peter's hand.  
  
"No my lord.. let him go. Enough blood has been spilled on his account," he said. Peter reluctantly nodded, as Mastermind took off like a shot, running for all his worth through the gathered crowds.  
  
"Hail Peter Rasputin, your king!" shouted Scott, and the crowd dropped to their knees in homage, even Scott, Evan and Logan followed example and dropped to one knee in respect. Xavier watched idly as Mastermind made his way to the stables and grabbed a black charger, riding off towards Isengard. He would trouble Rohan no further. Peter, now suddenly tired, reverted out of his steel-skin and back to normal, sheathing his sword at his side. Then suddenly a thought came to him.  
  
"Where is my son?" he asked softly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Peter sobbed openly in front of his sons grave, his head bowed in shame. None stood beside him, he'd ordered them off, seeking solitude, seeking to find himself again after being so long controlled and manipulated by Magneto and Mastermind. Only Xavier remained by his side as he placed a white lily over his son's stone grave.  
  
"Ever have these white flowers grown on the tombs of my forbearers," he remarked. Xavier stood nearby, listening politely, but made no comment. "Now it shall cover the grave of my son. Alas that such evil days should be mine. That the young die, while the old linger on, and that I should live to see the last days of my house."  
  
"He was strong in life," said Xavier comfortingly, as he turned his wooden chair to leave. "His spirit will find his way to the halls of your fathers."  
  
And with that, Peter was left alone to grieve.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dawn came that next day, and a rider was spotted on the horizon. Young Jamie Madrox and his sister, riding a horse from the outlying village, coming before the attention of King Peter himself. He and Xavier's group had met to discuss strategy regarding Magneto and his forces, while Jamie and his sister eagerly gorged themselves on food they'd not have for days.  
  
"They had no warning," said Rahne. "Now the wild men are moving through the woods, burning as they go."  
  
"This is but a taste of the terror Magneto," Xavier said softly, "will launch soon upon the world of men. Ride out and meet him head on, Peter. Draw him away from your women and children. You must fight."  
  
"You've have two thousand good men riding east," added Scott. "Roberto and his men are loyal to you still. They will return and fight for their king, once they hear he is himself once more."  
  
"They'll be miles from here by now," replied Peter angrily, standing on his feet and pacing. "We cannot rely on Sunspot... I know what you would say, Xavier," he added, before Xavier could speak. "But I cannot bring more death to my people. I will not risk open war."  
  
"Open war is already upon you," said Scott.  
  
"When last I checked, Peter Rasputin, not Scott Summers, was king of Rohan," replied Peter dangerously. Scott did not flinch under the larger mans gaze.  
  
"Then what is the kings decision?" asked Xavier.  
  
Peter thought long and hard then, before he replied. 


	8. Chapter Six: Retreat into Darkness

Chapter Six: Retreat into Darkness.  
  
"By order of the king, the city is to be emptied!" shouted out the captain of the guard. People milled about, gathering their things, making ready to empty the city as quickly as possible. "We make for the refuge of Helm's Deep! Do not burden yourself with treasures, take only those provisions you need!"  
  
In the midst of the confusion, Xavier and his three companions strode amongst the panicked humans. They had since retrieved their weapons from the guards, and were once more armed and ready for danger.  
  
"Helms Deep," grumbled Xavier.  
  
"They flee to the mountains when they should stand and fight," added Logan. "Who will defend them if not their king?"  
  
"He is only doing what he thinks is best for his people," replied Scott. "Helm's Deep has saved them in the past."  
  
"There is no way out of that ravine," replied Xavier evenly as he made his way to his steed, mounting up with Scott's help. His chair would have to be left behind for this particular journey, carried in one of the wagons going to Helm's Deep, where Xavier would hopefully join them later. "Peter is leading his men into a trap. They will think themselves safe.. but it will be a massacre. Peter has a strong will.. but I fear for him. I fear for the survival of Rohan. He will need you before the end, Scott," he added darkly, drawing the red-eyed ranger's attention. "The people of Rohan will need you. The lines must hold."  
  
"They'll hold," replied Scott.  
  
"Look to my coming," said Xavier, as he lifted himself up in the saddle of his white steed. "On the first light of the fifth day. At dawn, look to the east.. yah!" he roared, and his horse was off like a shot, through the small town and out of Rohan's capital in a matter of moments, traveling west, searching for Roberto and the Riders of Rohan.  
  
Elsewhere, preparations for the retreat were still being made by the inhabitants of the small town. And in the midst of it all, Scott came across a certain auburn-haired girl, swinging a sword in the hallways. The young girl, and King's niece, Rahne. Scott smirked as he made his way behind her, quietly drawing his dagger and intercepting one of her swings as she turned in practice.  
  
"You handle a sword?" he asked with a smirk. Rahne watched him in confusion, then spun her blade underneath his, placing the tip at Scott's throat.  
  
"The women of this country learned long ago.. those without swords can still die upon them," she replied angrily, sheathing her weapon. "I fear neither death nor pain."  
  
"What do you fear?" asked Scott softly, his expression no longer playful, but solemn.  
  
"A cage.. to stay locked up behind bars until lack of use and old age has accepted them."  
  
"You're a daughter of kings.. a Shield Maiden of Rohan, and a mutant, unless I miss my guess."  
  
"How..?"  
  
"It is easy enough to deduce. Xavier has already told me of Peter Rasputin, your uncle, as the Colossus. And then there is your brother, Roberto, Sunspot. Mutations run within' families."  
  
Rahne nodded, glancing around. She and Scott were alone in the halls, and so she changed. Like her brother and uncle, her form was mutable, and her skin grew hairy and furry, brown-auburn like her hair, which grew long and wild, breaking out of the twin ponytails. Her nose elongated into a snout as her eyes turned yellow and animal-like. Her clothes shifted as well, melding with her skin, and before Scott now stood a great russet wolf, powerful and sleek, but with a gentle expression he'd not seen in any woodland animal. Swiftly Rahne reverted to her true form, straightening out her clothes.  
  
"A cage will not be your fate," replied Scott as he bowed, turned and left. Rahne could only watch him go.  
  
And so a long line of refugees from Rohan made their way towards the fortress of Helm's Deep. King Peter and his companions, the strange dwarf, elf and human, rode in front. Days earlier, they'd been reviled, viewed as strangers and trouble-makers. Now, they were these peoples only hope.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Peter will not remain at Ederiss," intoned Mastermind, now once again in the presence of his master, Magneto, deep inside of the tower in Isengard. The armored wizard seemed to pay him no heed, but Mastermind knew he was listening with rapt attention, for his eyes glowed yellow. "Its vulnerable.. he knows this. They'll flee to Helm's Deep. It's a dangerous rode to the fortress of Rohan. They'll be moving slowly... with women.. and children.."  
  
"Send out Quicksilver and his Warg riders.." was the reply.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Elsewhere, closer to Mordor, Todd was having a bit of foul luck, stumbling down through the rushing waters of a river as Kurt and Rogue followed after him.  
  
"Hey Wartbag! Don't get too far ahead!" shouted Kurt.  
  
"Why da ya call him that?" asked Rogue, startled at her friends rudeness.  
  
"'cause he deserves it," replied Kurt. "He's nothing but a liar and a thief.. the ring is all he cares about, Rogue."  
  
"You have no idea what it's done to him," she replied angrily, and Kurt blanched at her tone. "What it's still doing to him. Ah want to try and help 'im, Kurt."  
  
"Vhy?"  
  
"Because ah have to believe he can come back," she replied, her voice more distant now as she watched Todd stumbled further downstream, wrestling with a fish. Kurt cautiously came up behind her.  
  
"You can't save him, Rogue.."  
  
"What do ya'll know about it?!" she shouted back, angrier now. "Nothin'!" Kurt lowered his head shamefully as he made his way past her. "Kurt wait.. ah.. ah'm not sure why I said that."  
  
"I am," he replied, startling her. "It's the ring. You can't take your eyes off of it, Rogue.. I've vatched you. You barely eat, you barely sleep.. the rings taken hold of your mind. You have to fight it."  
  
"Ah know what ah ta do," she replied, angry again at Kurt's presumptions. He had no idea what sort of burden she had on her. "The ring was entrusted to me. Its mah task! Mah own!"  
  
"Can't you hear yourself, Rogue? Don't you know what you sound like?" Rogue pretended not to hear Kurt as she made her way past him, following Todd as they continued down the river towards Mordor.  
  
That night, Rogue fell asleep clutching the ring in her hand.  
  
On the other side of the camp, however, Todd was having a very animated conversation with.. himself.  
  
"We wants it.. must have the precioussss.." he hissed to himself. His voice sounded more like the sibilant hiss he'd developed when he'd been known only as the Toad. "They stole it from us.. sneaky little hobbitsss. Wicked.. tricky.. false.."  
  
"Nah, yo.. not Mistress.." he replied, his voice a little lighter than before. It sounded more like Tolenski.  
  
"Precioussss comes first.. they will hurt you.. lie to you.." grumbled Toad.  
  
"Mistress is our friend, yo.."  
  
"You don't have any friends!" hissed Toad, making Todd cower. "Nobody likes you.."  
  
"Not listening," replied Todd as he covered his ears.  
  
"You're a liar.. and thief.."  
  
"No.. no.."  
  
"Murderer.." hissed the Toad, and Todd cringed, starting to sob openly, knowing he spoke the truth. He had killed before.. many times. Countless times.  
  
"Go away.."  
  
"Go awaysss? Hehehehe," he laughed sickly, though out of earshot of Rogue and Kurt.  
  
"We hates you, yo," said Todd, still shivering in fear.  
  
"Where would you be without me? We saved you.. we survived.. because of me."  
  
"Not anymore," replied Todd, gaining a sudden burst of bravery. The Toad in his mind hesitated, frowning.  
  
"What did you sssay?"  
  
"Mistress protects us now.. we don't need you anymore, yo.."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Go away.. and never come back.."  
  
"WHAT did you sssay?!"  
  
"Go away.. and never come back!" he chanted to himself, Todd clutching his head in agony at his inner struggle. As the Toad hissed in fury, all fell silent, and then Todd raised his head. He was gone. He was free of the darkness within. He smiled.. truly happy for the first time in.. centuries, it must have been, thought he'd forgotten. Truly.. happy.  
  
That next morning, Todd hunted down and killed two squirrels before either Kurt or Rogue woke, dragging them back to camp for his Mistress to feast on, determine to show her just how dedicated he was. A little too enthusiastically he even broke their necks in front of Rogue's face, 'causing Kurt to run him off. Todd growled up at the blue-furred freak. His loyalty lay to his Mistress, but for Kurt he had no loyalty.. or friendship. Kurt sighed, scooping up the dead squirrels in his hands.  
  
"There is only one vay to eat squirrels," he said with conviction.  
  
And with that, Kurt Wagner displayed his skills, for he was not only a master of eating food, but also of preparing it. He skinned and cooked the animals as Todd watched in disgust, unused to such savory methods of preparing his food. In the Misty Mountains, he'd always had to eat what he caught, live or dead, fish or worm or orc. Cooking food did not terribly appeal to him.  
  
"Stupid freak ruined 'em, yo.." said Todd, watching in disgust as Kurt burned the food.  
  
"Vhat's to ruin? There's hardly any meat on them. Vhat we need," he added, rubbing his chin in thought. "Some nice crispy 'taters.."  
  
"What're.. 'taters?" asked Todd, confused.  
  
"Po-tat-oes," said Kurt, as if speaking to a child. He went back to cooking as Rogue wandered a little ways off, attract by some strange sounds in the distance. "Mash 'em, stir 'em, put 'em in a stew.. mmmm... Some nice chips with a fried fish.. hell, even you couldn't say no to that," he added, waving his spoon at Todd.  
  
"Oh yes we coulds, yo," he growled at Kurt. "Ruin nice fish.. give us fish raw and wriggling still. You keep nasty chips.." he added with a growl. Out of the corner of his eyes, he spotted a fly, and reacted instinctively, his tongue shooting out of his mouth and back in with the tender morsel, all while his eyes kept their hate-filled expression on Kurt.  
  
"You're hopeless," replied Kurt with a sigh. Then, Kurt frowned, glancing about, and noticed Rogue'd vanished. He quickly stood, searching for her. Todd hopped up as well, looking for his Mistress. Fortunately, the two of them found her on the edge of the hill, watching some marching troops.  
  
"Who are they?" asked Kurt softly.  
  
"Wicked men, yo," hissed Todd, quickly identifying the strange warriors. "Servants of Him... they are gathering to Mordor.. the dark one is gathering all evil to him. It won't belong now.. soon he'll be ready.."  
  
"Ready for vhat?" asked Kurt nervously.  
  
"To make his war," replied Todd. "The war to end all others. It will cover all the world.. in shadow."  
  
"We should get going," said Rogue, fearful. She started to move, but a new sound caught her attention. A great, lumbering beast, hairless, with a great many tasks surrounding its mouth, walked now among the soldiers, carrying some on its back.  
  
"Look.. its an Arliphant," pointed Kurt, recognizing the creature from Shire myths and stories. A second such beast joined the first. "No one at home will believe this," he said, watching the great Arliphants in awe.  
  
For a while the trio could only watch as the Arliphants and the soldiers marched on. Then something unexpected happened. Arrows shot out from the trees to either side of the soldiers, bringing them down by the hundreds. Several hit the Arliphants. Unable to kill the great beasts, all they did was enrage them, and they charged heedlessly in any direction, crushing those unfortunate to be caught underneath. One such Arliphant charged at Kurt, Rogue and Todd, but Kurt quickly grabbed Rogue by the shoulders and teleported to safety, leaving Todd to shriek in horror and leap to save himself, hopping through the underbrush back to the campsite.  
  
However, as Kurt's luck would have it, he teleported right into the midst of the attackers, strange human warriors in cloaks and armed with bows, who quickly overpowered Kurt and Rogue, placing swords at their throats. Todd, clinging to a tree branch in the distance, watched in horror as his Mistress was quickly tied up and taken captive by the human brutes.  
  
There wasn't anything any of them could do. 


	9. Chapter Seven: Evenstar and Darkness Fal...

Chapter Seven: Evenstar and Darkness Falls.  
  
The people of Rohan marched along towards Helm's Deep, few willing to talk or speak of what had befallen them in but a few short hours. They simply trudged along, carrying their things, trying not to think of how quickly their life had become so strange and hostile.  
  
Rahne, however, was attempting to lighten her own mood, and was carrying on an animated conversation with Logan, who rode alongside her.  
  
"It is true," he stated. "You don't often see dwarf women. And the truth is, that they are so alike in voice and appearance.. that sometimes they are mistaken for dwarf men."  
  
It's the beards, mouthed Scott, who was riding behind them. Rahne stifled a giggle as she turned back to Logan, who hadn't noticed.  
  
"Now this in turn has given rise to the belief that there are, in fact, no dwarf women.. and that dwarves simply spring out of holes in the ground. Which is of course ridiculous," he said, causing Rahne to burst out laughing. Logan smiled, then gave out a startled yelp as his horse suddenly went out of his control, and he was thrown violently from the saddle.  
  
"Alright, nobody panic.." he said as he struggled to his feet, Rahne rushing over to help him. "That was.. deliberate!" Scott chuckled at this, and Rahne smiled over at him as Logan growled and regained his feet.  
  
Later that evening, when the Rohan people had made camp, Scott was sitting silently on the edge of the camp, staring out into the darkness, thinking. Not just of his new charges, and the dangers ahead, but of a certain elven lady he'd left behind in Rivendell. Jean Grey.  
  
As Scott started to fall asleep, he would dream that he was back in Rivendell beside his beloved, smiling up at her beautiful face, which never aged. Never changed nor lost any of its enchanting beauty. Her hair cascading down to caress her shoulders, her simply dress. Everything about her bespoke beauty and grace and kindness. Yet Scott knew it was just a dream. Scott could well remember that dream, he had it every night.  
  
The next day, Rahne walked alongside Scott, curious about the crystal necklace hanging from his neck.  
  
"Where is she?" she asked suddenly, surprised at her own boldness. Scott simply glanced her way, his expression one of confusion. "The woman that gave you that jewel," she explained, pointing to it. Scott sighed as his hand drifted over his most treasured possession, and he remembered..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"The time of the elves is ending, Scott Summers," said Hank, not facing the ranger. He turned, his arms crossed, his expression dark. "Jean's time is ending. Let her go. Let her take the ship into the west. Let her go and bear her feelings for you in a land where it'll be evergreen"  
  
"But never more than a memory," replied Scott softly.  
  
"I won't leave my niece to die," growled Hank softly. His words, though kind, carried a venom to them that Scott had never heard before.  
  
"She stays because she still has hope."  
  
"She stays for you," he growled, his expression becoming, if possible, darker. "She belongs with her people." Scott sighed, reluctantly giving in to Hank's argument, for it echoed his own choices regarding Jean. Better she go and live forever in her new home than stay and die alongside him. He went to tell her such.  
  
"You deserve a new chance" he said softly in elvish, speaking to Jean, who watched him in confusion. "Away from grief.. from despair.. from war.."  
  
"Why are you saying this?" she asked, feeling for all the world like her heart was been cleft in two. Scott felt the same, but managed to keep himself firm to this course. He would not sacrifice Jean for his own selfish reasons.  
  
"I am mortal.. you are elven.. it was just a dream, Jean. Nothing more.. and.. this belongs to you" he added, opening his hand holding out Jean's crystal necklace.  
  
"It was a gift" said Jean hotly, though still lovingly. Smiling, she closed Scott's hand over it. "Keep it"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"My lord?" asked Rahne softly. Scott reluctantly came out of his reverie.  
  
"She is sailing to the undying lands," Scott said, finally replying to her question. "With the rest of her kin."  
  
Suddenly shouts rang out, and Scott rushed to the front of the party, moments ahead of Logan and a smattering of other soldiers and guards from Rohan. Evan was already there, finishing off an Urukai warrior and his steed, a great wolf that Scott recognized as a warg. Intelligent, evil wolves of great size and ferocity. He wasn't terribly surprised to find one working with the orcs.  
  
"Scouts," shouted out Evan, finishing off the orc with a spike arrow to his forehead. Scott ran back to the rest, grabbing his horse as he shouted out the alarm. The people cried out in horror as they fled away from danger, their leaders and armed troops surging out to protect them, including Scott as he mounted his horse and rode alongside King Peter, who's body has changed back into living steel once more.  
  
Evan watched at the very front as a small army of the wargs and their riders began to surge across the plains, heading towards the column. Then, to his surprise, he caught sight of a silver and white blur, rushing this way and that among the attacking wargs. Even with his keen elven sight, he couldn't keep track of his target, it simply moved to fast.  
  
"Lead the people to Helm's Deep," commanded Colossus to Rahne, who was struggling to keep her friends and family from panicking.  
  
"No! I can fight!" she growled, starting to change her shape. Colossus stopped her with a glare.  
  
"No.. you must do this. For me," he added, then urged his horse onwards, followed by the other riders, including Scott and Logan. Rahne growled, sounding for all the world like a warg herself, but did as she was told, taking charge of the column and shouting out orders, taking command. Soon, the riders force met with the warg riders, and battle was joined.  
  
Evan had already been there when the others arrived, shooting off arrows, picking off stray orcs here and there, but the white blur continued to elude his shots, always one step out of reach, too fast to hit. The other riders joined the fray, slamming into the wargs as rider picked off rider, and steel clashed in the air. Logan was all too quickly knocked from his mount and to the ground, right in front of a ferocious warg. Logan growled back at the beast, unsheathing his claws as the warg charged him. To his surprise, a bone arrow shot through the air and into the beasts neck before it reached Logan, and it crashed to the ground.  
  
"That one counts as mine!" he roared, giving the beast a kick for good measure as he went off to search for new prey, where his blonde-haired friend wouldn't get to it first.  
  
New prey was easily found, as Logan was quickly rushed by yet another warg, which he decapitated with his claws. Unfortunately the beasts great weight crashed down atop of Logan, crushing him partially underneath the brute. For all his strength, the angle at which he now lay made it impossible to raise it off of him.  
  
Elsewhere, Evan was having yet more difficulty with his newfound foe. The white blur stopped suddenly right in front of him, and he got a good look at his foe. A man.. no, an elf, pointed ears and all, standing in front of him. He was dressed in silver and turquoise clothes, with white hair and dark eyes. He was about Evan's height and perhaps a little thinner, and he grinned at the elven archer with a look of arrogance and distain.  
  
"Come on, Spyke," said the strange white-haired man, startling Evan. He didn't think many knew his warrior's name. "Give me your best shot!" Evan obliged, firing a spike arrow at point blank range, but to his surprise his shot missed, as the stranger side-stepped to one side, faster than light traveled through the sky. Evan shot again, and again, but always the strange elven warrior was seconds ahead of him.  
  
"Can't catch Quicksilver, can you?" said the warrior, rushing in close to slam Evan in the gut, then rushing back out of reach again before he could retaliate. "I'm too fast."  
  
"We'll see about that," growled Evan, shooting off two such spike arrows at Quicksilver, hoping to force him into the flight path of the second, but alas his foe was too quick and saw the move, rushing out of the way again. Logan, meanwhile, had found yet more dead weight as a Urukai's corpse had landed atop of the wargs, forcing yet more weight upon the already straining dwarven mutant. And to compound his troubles, another great warg had climbed atop of them and now grinned down wickedly at the hapless Logan.  
  
Scott saw his friends plight and quickly grabbed a spear, hurling it at the beast before it could kill Logan, and with that Logan kicked upwards with his powerful legs, sending the two bodies against his new opponent, crushing it against Scott's spear and breaking its spine. Growling, panting for breath, Logan went after another opponent. But then he spotted Evan in trouble with his own enemy. Logan roared, his howl echoing throughout the landscape as he threw his dagger at the distracted white- haired warrior, who ran out of its way as it narrowly missed clipping his head. Evan took advantage of this, shooting out spikes from his arms and flinging them into the ground. Quicksilver, in his arrogance and haste, tripped over them, and Evan wasted no time in pinning the white-haired warrior to the ground with his spikes, one notched in his bow pointed at the wiry fellow's neck.  
  
The battle continued much the same way for the Rohan warriors, and soon the remaining wargs and their riders bid a hasty retreat, fleeing as quickly as they could from the superior battle tactics of the Colossus and his troops. But oddly enough, when all the remaining troops were found and recovered, Scott was not among them.  
  
Logan, growling, made his way over to the captured Quicksilver, standing over him, his expression one of pure malevolence, his claws dangerously close to the wiry fellow's neck.  
  
"Where is he?" growled Logan. "Where is the ranger with the red spectacles?"  
  
"He fell," replied Quicksilver, grinning, though he knew he was about to die. "Fell right off the cliff over there, dragged by a wild warg. He couldn't have survived!" Quicksilver began to laugh and Logan, in his anger, all but cleft him in two with his claws, silencing the white-haired warrior. Evan stood overlooking the cliff that Quicksilver had described, and knew he'd been right. No one could've survived such a fall, and his good friend Scott was surely dead, his body carried off by the river below. All they found was the Evenstar, dropped on the ground, the string broken. Evan picked it up, hoping to return it to its original owner, Jean, when time allowed. But a side trip to Rivendell now was not an option, and privately Evan was thankful for that. He could not bear giving the flaming- haired elf maiden such bad news.  
  
The group made their way reluctantly to Helm's Deep, mourning not only Scott but their fallen comrades, leaving them as they were, for the living needed them more. As they neared Helm's Deep, Peter was relieved to see that Rahne has done as instructed, and the villagers were now safe inside the hard, thick stone walls of Helm's Deep.  
  
Logan made his way to Rahne in private, to tell her the unfortunate news concerning Scott. King Peter, meanwhile, had begun instructing his men to form a barricade, sending the women and children safe into the caverns of the keep if such trouble did come upon them. He was very tired, but managed to find the strength to continue, for his people. But he felt safe now, inside of Helm's Deep.  
  
"Magneto's arm has grown long indeed if he thinks he can reach us here," he intoned softly. 


	10. Chapter Eight: Plans and Plots

Chapter Eight: Plans and Plots.  
  
"Helm's Deep is powerful, but it does have one weakness. The outer walls are solid rock.. except for one tiny opening, at the base. Little more than a tunnel big enough for one man," said Mastermind, skulking at his liege's side, as always.  
  
"It will be removed," intoned Magneto.  
  
"How?" inquired Mastermind.  
  
"Gambit will see it done," replied Magneto, gesturing, directing Mastermind's gaze to the far end of the chamber. Leaning casually against one of the walls was a strange, tall man with brown hair, dressed in blacks and grays, leaning on a silver quarterstaff. As Mastermind watched the red- eyed stranger flipped a card into his gloved hand, and it started to glow. He tossed it into the corner.. where it exploded. Mastermind watched in awe.  
  
"That is a small testament of Gambit's power, Mastermind," said Magneto as Gambit left. "Imagine were he to charge a rock, a shield.. an entire boulder into such destructive energy."  
  
"The walls of Helm's Deep would be destroyed."  
  
"If the walls crumble, Helm's Deep is mine.." said Magneto, making his way through his tower towards the balcony. Mastermind followed.  
  
"Even if the wall is destroyed, as you say, it would take an army beyond reckoning to destroy Helm's deep. Many thousands."  
  
"Tens of thousands," replied Magneto evenly.  
  
"No such army exists!" replied Mastermind.  
  
"It does now," intoned Magneto as he opened the doorway to his balcony, and all around Mastermind saw a sea of Urukai, chanting, roaring, bellowing their horns as Magneto raised a hand, and all became silent. An army easily ten thousand strong.. perhaps even stronger, Mastermind realized with a start.  
  
"A new power is rising!" shouted Magneto to his Urukai soldiers. "Its victory is at hand! This night, the land will be stained with the blood of Rohan! March to Helm's Deep! Leave none alive! To war!" he shouted, and the Urukai cheered, beginning their long march towards Helm's Deep, relentless, untiring, armed and armored, an army such that none had ever seen before. Helm's Deep would be destroyed.  
  
"There will be no dawn for men," intoned Magneto. His victory was assured. "Then the Age of Mutants will begin."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Elsewhere, but still close to Isengard, Treebeard and his two new charges, Kitty and Tabitha, made their way towards the mountains and Treebeards home.  
  
"Look! Smoke from the east!" said Tabitha, pointing.  
  
"There is always smoke rising," intoned Treebeard in his deep, booming voice. "From Isengard."  
  
"Isengard?" asked Kitty in confusion. She climbed higher atop of Treebeard, gazing out at the smoke, and now the clearly visible iron tower of Isengard. Tabitha climbed up to join her.  
  
"There was a time once," continued Treebeard. "When Magneto himself would wander my woods. But now he has a mind of metal.. he no longer cares for growing things."  
  
"What's that?" asked Tabitha in a frightened tone, pointing at the black line that exited Isengard, marching west.  
  
"Magneto's army," replied Kitty in awe. "The War's started."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Scott drifted aimlessly along the river in which he'd fallen, drifting between reality and dream. As he washed up along the rivers shore, only one clear thought came to his mind. Jean.  
  
He could almost feel her alongside him, her soft lips against his, banishing his pain and his fears. But he knew it was no more than a dream. Jean was safely back in Rivendell with her people, or else they'd already left for the undying lands. But still, he could dream now..  
  
Scott woke many hours later, and nearly opened his eyes before he realized he'd lost his ruby spectacles in the battle, and they'd drifted downstream. Without them, his power was raw and untamed, and he dare not open his eyes for risk of damaging things around him. Reluctantly, he stretched out with his other senses. Thankfully, he still grasped Anduril, the Sword of Kings, and it hadn't been lost in the river. His supplies were gone, and no signs of enemies nearby. Just a wandering horse..  
  
Horse? He checked again, but heard no one nearby who owned the horse, so he reluctantly made his way towards it, hoping perhaps it'd been one of those lost in the fight with the wargs.  
  
It wasn't. The horse bore a saddle and stirrups of elvish design, and Scott stretched out again with his senses, listening, hoping to hear that his dream had been real, and that Jean was nearby, somehow. But she wasn't, just the horse. A gift then. Smiling, Scott reluctantly mounted and, judging from the heat on his brow, located west. He headed for Helm's Deep to rejoin the others.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"The ship is leaving, Jean" came Hank's voice. Jean awoke with a start, glancing over at her uncle. He stood there, dressed in a nightrobe, watching her with his old, wise eyes.  
  
"I have made my choice" she replied defiantly.  
  
"He isn't coming back" said Hank, with the patience typical of elven people, his expression still gentle. "Why do you linger here, when there isn't any hope?"  
  
"There is still hope"  
  
"If Scott Summers survives this war, he will still be parted. Even if he manages to defeat Apocalypse and becomes High King.. and all that you hope for comes to pass.. he still must taste the bitterness of mortality. Whether by the sword or the slow decay of time, Scott will die. And there will be no comfort for you. No comfort to ease the passing. I've seen it happen all too often when those elven form relationships with those mortal. But you, my daughter.. you will linger on, in darkness and in doubt. Here you will dwell, bound to your grief, under the fading trees. Until the world has changed and the long years of your life are utterly spent"  
  
Jean started to cry, her uncle's wise voice echoing in the back of her mind always, voicing her own doubts, her fears for falling in love with Scott. But still she remained firm, even in the face of all this.  
  
"There is nothing for you here, Jean" said Hank, as he sat down alongside Jean in her bed. "Only death"  
  
Jean sobbed, clutching to her uncle, hoping he would banish her tears like when she was little and clung to him like a great stuffed animal, but alas, no such comfort could Hank give now. Time and the world had hardened him, the barbs of pain and loss sinking deep into his body. Jean reluctantly gathered her things under Hank's watchful eyes, dressing herself in the mourning black of her people, and prepared to make her way towards the boat that would take her to the Undying lands with her kin, who walked alongside her, carrying lanterns to part the darkness.  
  
Hank lingered, his mind troubled. He knew this was for the best. But nature a peaceful man, he had to do this, for his niece's sake. Those who truly knew him knew this, and respected him for it. Despite his conversation with Jean, Hank was still worried about Nathaniel's Heir, and the fate of Men.  
  
In his mind echoed Ororo's voice, his ally of the woodland elves, and another ringbearer like himself. Both had the same concerns, the same fears over what would happen to Middle-Earth.  
  
"The power of the Enemy is growing" she spoke to Hank through the link between their minds. "Apocalypse will use his puppet, Magneto, to destroy the world of men. Isengard has been unleashed. The eye of Apocalypse had now turned to Genosha, the last free kingdom of men. He senses the ring is close. He knows the ringbearer's strength is failing her. In her heart, Rogue begins to understand.. the quest will claim her life. You know this. It is the risk we all took.  
  
The ring is growing stronger, and its seeking its way back into the hands of men. Humans, who are so easily corrupted by its power, the way Avalanche was.. the way Nathaniel was. The Captain of Genosha, his half brother, has but to extend his hand, take the ring.. and the world will fall. Its time is close. The time of the elves is over..  
  
.. do we let those here still alone, Hank?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ray Crisp brought down his map, examining it as one of his soldiers outlined their current situation. Once his hood was removed, it was easier to get a view of the blonde and carrot-orange-haired warrior, his features sharp, arrogant, almost like those of Lance, his half-brother. And like his half-brother, a mutant.  
  
"Magneto has attacked Rohan," said the soldier, tapping the map. "Peter's people have fled to Helm's Deep."  
  
"We can't concern ourselves with Rohan.. we must look to our own borders."  
  
"Here," replied the soldier, tapping the spot of the map that read Mordor. "Orcs are pouring out of the black gates every day."  
  
"How many?" asked Ray.  
  
"Many thousands. We've stationed five hundred men in Osgiliath in the north. If Apocalypse attacks, we won't hold it."  
  
"Magneto attacks from Isengard. Apocalypse from Mordor.. the fight to men, it seems, will come on both fronts. Genosha is weak.. Apocalypse will strike soon, he knows we don't have the strength to hold him off, not even with all the mutants available in Genosha," he added darkly.  
  
Ray growled, lightning crackling around his fingertips briefly as he made his way towards the prisoners, the two he'd found during the raid against the enemy soldiers. They'd been tied up, and now he could get a much better glance at them. A pale girl with a dark expression and a blue- furred demon.  
  
"My men tell me you are orcs spies," he started without preamble.  
  
"Spies? Now vait just a minute," said Kurt indignantly.  
  
"Well if not spies then who are you?" he asked. Kurt immediately shut up, glancing at Rogue, who was debating whether or not to tell them anything. Or what she could tell, and what she could not.  
  
"We are hobbit mutants of Bayville," she finally stated, tossing her auburn and white locks defiantly. "Rogue Darkholme is mah name. And this is Kurt Wagner."  
  
"Your bodyguard?"  
  
"Her gardener," replied Kurt sullenly. He didn't like this human captain very much at all.  
  
"And where is your skulking friend?" asked Ray. "He had an ill-favored look, the little monster."  
  
"There was no othah," replied Rogue. Ray frowned, already sensing a lie, but decided to let it rest, for now. "We set out from Rivendell with seven companions," Rogue went on, hoping to distract the Captain. "One.. we lost in Moria.." she added, feeling tears start to well up, and angrily blinked them aside. Now was not the time to mourn for Xavier. "Two were mah kin, a dwarf also and ahn an elf. And two men," she went on. "Scott Summers and Lance Alvers."  
  
Rogue had expected a reaction, but not quite the one she received. The blonde-haired captain looked utterly shocked at the mention of the last name. "You.. you're a friend of Avalanche?" asked the Captain hesitantly.  
  
"Yes.. for my part," she replied reluctantly, trying not to think of their last fateful encounter, when Lance had tried to steal the ring from her, then brought down the forest around him in his anger.  
  
"It would grieve you then, to learn he is dead," said Ray.  
  
"Dead?" she asked in shock. "How? When?"  
  
"As one of his companions, I hoped you could tell me," he replied. "He was my brother. My name is Ray Crisp, the Berzerker."  
  
There was a long pause between all of them, then a guard came in and whispered something into Ray's ear. He nodded, beckoning Rogue to follow him. When Kurt tried to tag along, Rogue gestured for him to remain, which he did so.. reluctantly. Ray led Rogue to a waterfall near their hidden fortress. Beautiful though it was, Ray ignored it, and focused on what lay below. Rogue looked down as well, following his finger.  
  
To his shock, it was Todd, swimming in the waters below the waterfall.. no doubt fishing for his dinner.  
  
"To enter the forbidden pools bears the penalty of death," intoned Ray gravely, making yet another gesture. Rogue followed it, and noticed archers, their bows trained on the yellow-skinned Todd below. He'd be a clear target in the moonlight. "They wait for my command. Shall I shoot?" he asked, and his hand started to raise for the signal.  
  
Rogue hesitated. To kill Todd now would be simple, quick and efficient. Get rid of the treacherous little vermin right now. Yet, he'd done nothing to betray them..  
  
"Wait."  
  
Ray stopped, glancing at Rogue, not quite expecting this.  
  
"This creature is bound to me.. and I to him," she replied. "This creature is our guide.. let me go down to him, I beg of you." Ray reluctantly nodded, and Rogue made her way through the tunnels of the cliff to the pool below, over to where Todd was noisily munching away at a dead fish.  
  
"Tolenski! Mistress is here," she half-shouted, and Todd turned with a smile, hopping over towards her.  
  
"We.. must go now?" he asked, holding up his dead prize.  
  
"Tolenski.. you must trust Mistress.. Please.." begged Rogue. Reluctantly, Todd made his way closer towards Rogue. Then, to his shock, men jumped out from the surrounding rocks, surrounding Todd.  
  
"Don't hurt him!" shouted Rogue as they grabbed Todd, and he howled, twisting, squirming, but unable to bring his powerful legs into play in the fight, nor his tongue. "Tolenski, please don't struggle.. trust me.."  
  
"Mistressss!!" hissed Todd, his expression still in shock at his sudden betrayal. He was quickly tied up and bagged, then dragged off by the soldiers. Only Ray lingered, watching Rogue, then made his way to interrogate Todd. His subject, however, could do little more than cry over his betrayal, hiss and moan and blither endlessly. Ray gained nothing from interrogating him.. except for one phrase he uttered.  
  
"Thievesss, they stole the preciousss.."  
  
Ray made his way immediately back to Kurt and Rogue, after giving the guards orders to lock up Todd. He drew his sword, and held it at Rogue's throat, while Kurt watched in horror.  
  
"So.. this is the answer to all the riddles," said Ray, holding his blade at Rogue's throat, and letting tiny sparks of lightning flow along it. "Here in the wild I have you, two halflings, and a host of men at my call. The Ring of Power within my grasp," he added, using the very tip of his blade to bring the ring into the open, dangling along Rogue's silver necklace. It was this, however, that roused the fires in Rogue's eyes, as she slapped his sword out of the way and clasped her hand over the ring, heading towards a corner as far from Ray as she could get.  
  
"Don't you understand!" growled Kurt, interposing himself between the two. "Ve're trying to destroy the ring! That's vhere ve're going! Into Mordor! To the Mountain of Fire!"  
  
Ray started to make his way forward, determined to go through Kurt if necessary, when an aide arrived, whispering into his ear that nearby Osgiliath was under attack.  
  
"Please.. its such a burden on Rogue.. vill you not help us?" pleaded Kurt. Ray dismissed his aide. "The ring," he said darkly, sheathing his blade. "Will go to Genosha." 


	11. Chapter Nine: Darkest Hour Before the Da...

Chapter Nine: Darkest Hour Before Dawn.  
  
Scott rode along, his horse and his senses guiding him towards Helm's Deep. On his way, he encountered the Urukai soldiers of Isengard, heard them marching, could hear every heavy-plated bootfall that landed, and risked opening his eyes briefly to count their numbers. The ruby-red blast shot from his eyes above their heads, drawing instant attention to himself, but he was quick to make haste once he'd counted their numbers. Or at least, tried to count their numbers. They numbered easily in the thousands.  
  
Finally, he made his way to and inside of Helm's Deep, where he dismounted gratefully, people rushing around him. Then he heard the deep, booming voice of Logan as he pushed his short frame through the crowd.  
  
"Where is he? I'm gonna kill him!" shouted the beardless dwarf as he made his way through the crowd and in front of the now blind ranger. "You are the luckiest, more reckless human I've ever known," said Logan, giving his good friend a brow-beating and a hug, thankfully holding back his strength, or Scott would've wound up with a broken rib or two. Scott could only smile.  
  
"Where is the king, Logan?" he asked. Logan gently guided him along into the halls of Helm's Deep.  
  
"You're late" intoned a voice in elvish. Evan. Then he added, in common "You look terrible.."  
  
Scott could only smile again, glad to be reunited with his friends, even as he made his way through the gates towards King Peter. Evan handed him the Evenstar, which he'd dropped at the battle, and Scott placed it once more around his neck.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"A great host you say?"  
  
"Isengard has been emptied," replied Scott, sitting at a table as Peter paced the halls.  
  
"How many?"  
  
"Ten thousand strong.. at least."  
  
"Ten.. thousand?" asked Peter in shock.  
  
"An army bred for a single purpose.. to wipe out the world of men.. and they'll be here by nightfall," added Scott darkly. Peter continued to pace, thinking. Then he made his decision.  
  
"I want every man able to bear arms ready by nightfall," he instructed his soldiers, who fanned out to spread the word. "No army has even managed to penetrate the outer wall," he said confidently.  
  
"This is no rabble of mindless orcs," replied Logan. "There are Urukai. Their armor is thick, and their shields broad."  
  
"I've fought in many wars, Master Dwarf," replied Peter. "I know how to defend my own keep." Logan grumbled, bristling with anger, and he and Evan made their way elsewhere to continue preparations while Scott continued to speak with Peter. A blindfold had been wrapped around his head to alert others to his condition, and for him to resist the temptation to open his eyes and destroy something needlessly.  
  
"They will break upon this fortress like water on rock," intoned King Peter. "Magneto's forces will pillage and burn. We've seen it before. But crops can be resown, houses rebuilt," replied Peter. Though his voice contained now just a slight bit of doubt in its tone. "In this keep, we shall outlast them."  
  
"They do not come to destroy Rohan's villages or crops, they come to destroy its people.. down to the last child," said Scott. King Peter whirled on him angrily.  
  
"What would you have me do?" he asked angrily, grabbing Scott by the front of his vest and hauling him close. Though he had not changed into the Colossus, his strength was still greater than most men's. "You've seen my men. Their courage hangs on a thread. If this is to be our end, then I would have them make it an end of remembrance."  
  
"Sent out riders, Peter.. you must call for aid."  
  
"Aid?" asked Peter angrily. "From who? Elves? Dwarves? We are not so lucky in our friends as you are. The old alliances are dead."  
  
"Genosha will answer," Scott replied, still calm.  
  
"Genosha?! Where was Genosha when Magneto invaded our lands?! Where was Genosha when our enemies closed around us?! Where was Genosha when.... No, Scott Summers.. we are alone. Get all the women and children into the caves," he went on, now addressing his troops and ignoring the blind ranger. "War is upon us."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Treebeard finally stopped, and gently placed Kitty and Tabitha on the ground in front of him, where they'd stepped into a large clearing.  
  
"The Ents are not troubled by the wars of men and wizards," he explained to the two young women as he placed them down beside him. "But now something is about to happen.. that has not happened in an age. An Ent Council."  
  
As Kitty and Tabitha watched in awe, the simple clearing was soon filled with all manner of Ents of all shapes and sizes. Many resembled oak trees, like Treebeard, some pine, cypress, elm, maple.. all sorts. The woods echoed with groaning wood as the Ents filled the small clearing in a circle. Kitty and Tabitha smirked at this. With such creatures aiding the side of good, as would hopefully happen, there was no way Apocalypse and Magneto could win.  
  
"Good, good," said Treebeard as his fellow Ents arrived. "Now we will decide whether or not the Ents go to war."  
  
For a long time the Ents swayed, speaking in their own language, as Kitty and Tabitha watched from one side. Hours seemed to pass, and the two girls began to grow impatient, but at long last Treebeard broke from the circle and made his way over to the young women.  
  
"We have just agreed," intoned Treebeard. "They you.. are not orcs.." Kitty frowned, and Tabitha would've burst out laughing if not for the seriousness of the situation. It'd taken them almost two hours to determine that?!  
  
"Well.. that's good news," said Tabitha slowly, unsure of where this was going.  
  
"What about Magneto?" asked Kitty angrily. "Have you come to a decision about him?!"  
  
"Now now.. don't be hasty, Lady Pryde," intoned Treebeard, waving his arms non-threateningly.  
  
"Hasty?! Our friends are out there! They need our help. They can't fight this war on their own," she added with a defiant toss of her burgundy ponytail.  
  
"War yes.. it affects us all," replied Treebeard. "But you must understand.. takes a long time to say anything in old Ent.. and we believe that anything worth saying.. takes a long time.."  
  
Kitty and Tabitha sighed and sat down as Treebeard went back to the council. This was going to take a while.  
  
Many, many such hours later, they got their response.  
  
"The Ents cannot hold back this storm," said Treebeard as the other Ents started to disperse. "We must weather such things as we always have."  
  
"How can that be your decision?!" asked Kitty, fuming.  
  
"This is not our war," came Treebeards reply.  
  
"But you're part of this world! Aren't you?!" she demanded angrily. The other Ents paused, glancing back at Kitty as she climbed atop a nearby rock so she could be better heard. "Please.. you must do something!" she added, as tears started to form at the corners of her eyes.  
  
"You are young and brave, Lady Pryde," replied Treebeard softly. "But your part in this tale is over.. go back to your home."  
  
"Maybe he's right," said Tabitha, placing her hand on Kitty's shoulder. "We've got Bayville.. maybe we should go home."  
  
"And let Magneto's evil spread, and engulf all our Bayville, and burn it to the ground. If we don't do something.. there won't be a Bayville left for us to go home to, Tabby."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Night fell on Helm's Deep as the defenders made themselves ready. Women and children retreated into the catacombs for safety, while the men, and those male children deemed old enough to fight, made ready. Swords and armor were passed out. In the midst of it, Scott, Logan and Evan watched.  
  
"Farmers, ferriers, stableboys," intoned Scott to his companions. "These are no soldiers."  
  
"Most have seen to many winters," replied Logan, watching an elderly man weighed down by his armor, barely able to stand, let alone fight.  
  
"Or too few," replied Evan, watching a young boy who's helm was far too big for his head. "They're frightened.. you can see it in their eyes. And they should be" he added in elvish for Scott's benefit. He did not wish to needlessly frighten them. "Three hundred, against ten thousand.."  
  
"They've more hope here than back at Ederiss" replied Scott in elvish. He hoped no one but Evan could understand him, it would only heighten the tension if they did.  
  
"Scott, they cannot win this fight" came Evan's convicted reply. "They are all going to die"  
  
"Then I shall die as one of them!" shouted Scott angrily, speaking common now for the benefit of those around him. Evan cringed at the tone from the normally soft-spoken ranger. Scott wheeled and stumbled out of the room as best he could, while all others watched him go.  
  
Scott stood on the outer wall as the defenders made ready, trying to keep out of the way of things. His sword remained sheathed. Without his eyes, he would do more harm than good by swinging it around. He only hoped Evan or Logan could signal him when the time came to open his eyes, else he'd be of less use than nothing in the coming battle. Still, as he heard those around him, preparing to fight even in the midst of all the danger, in spite of all the darkness.. he remembered Jean's saying.  
  
"There is always hope," he whispered into the wind, echoing her voice in his mind. And he knew it was true.  
  
Scott made his way back to the armory, fitting himself with chainmail roughly his size, though his narrow build made it hang loosely, he minded not if it protected him from flying Urukai arrows. As he finished preparing himself, he reached for his sword.. but it was not at his side!  
  
And then the hilt was placed in his hand.  
  
"We've trusted you this far," came Evan's remorseful voice. "You've not led us astray. Forgive me.. I was wrong to despair."  
  
"There is nothing to forgive, Evan Daniels," came Scott's reply as they clasped hands warmly and shook. Logan chose the moment to come blundering in, cursing as he collapsed under a load of chain armor, which he kicked aside.  
  
"Blasted thing isn't suited for me.. I'll have to make do without it. But I pity the Urukai who thinks my thick skin will be so easily parted by a sword," Logan said, drawing himself up proudly.  
  
Suddenly a horn pierced the night, and Evan perked up an ear.  
  
"That is no orc horn," he remarked. He, Logan and Scott made their way to the main courtyard, where King Peter and the defenders were. To their surprise, the gates were being opened, and two columns of warriors were entering the courtyard. Elven warriors. Elven warriors bearing two banners, with the symbols of Hank and Ororo painted in bright colors on them.  
  
The leader of the elves, a heavy-set (for an elf), smiling fellow, made his way in front of King Peter and bowed low before him.  
  
"I bring word from Lord Hank of Rivendell," he said. "An alliance once existed between men and elves. We fought and died together. We come to honor that allegiance. We are proud to fight alongside men once more," he said. King Peter nodded. The elven commander turned back to his people and began to bark orders in elvish, and they dispersed throughout the keep in ordered, disciplined ranks, readying their bows for war. Then the commander turned back to Peter.  
  
"Lord Hank has also instructed me to give this to Scott Summers, son of Christopher. Where might I find him?" he asked. King Peter was about to reply, but Scott, Logan and Evan were just making their way down the stairs towards them. Scott could only react in shock as he felt a pair of spectacles placed into his hands, recognizing the texture of the glass, the smooth flow and feel of the frame, and lightly placed them over his face, looking up, and opened his eyes.  
  
The world was red and dark, but he could see it once more. Darkness no longer obscured his vision. 


	12. Chapter Ten: Rain of Icy Tears

Chapter Ten: Rain of Icy Tears.  
Now all was ready for the approaching Urukai, and nothing more could be done to prepare for them. Scott breathed thanks to both Hank and Ororo for their generosity. It was more than he could've hoped for.  
  
It still might not be enough, he thought to himself as the Urukai approached, and he could better count their numbers. Ten thousand indeed, and more. Urukai, trained and bred to kill, against farmers and elven archers. A miracle would still be needed to hold them off.  
  
Only Logan, cursing about his viewing position on the wall (right in front of it) was not silent at the approach of the Urukai hordes. Scott joined him and Evan.  
  
"You couldn't have picked a better spot," he growled. Then, with a quick unsheathing of his claws and a slash, he cut down the stone wall in front of him to a lower level, letting two small chunks of stone plummet to the ground below. Grinning, he re-sheathed his claws, his mood lightened just a little.  
  
"Well Scott, whatever luck you live by. let's hope it lasts the night," said Logan. Scott could only nod in agreement. Lightning crackled throughout the black sky.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ororo sighed as she watched the Urukai approach in her watery mirror, praying that what she'd done had been the right thing. Like Hank, she had her doubts, but she pushed them aside to save this world she called home. It had always been there for her, even in her loneliness. Even a ringbearer like her, always alone, the earth and the elements had ever been her friend.  
  
Now it was time to make them the Urukai's enemy.  
  
Ororo closed her eyes and stretched out her hands, and the air whirled around her in a cyclone, her white cape twirling in the growing breeze as the wind began to pick up, lightning crackling all around her as she re- opened her eyes.  
  
Her eyes glowed violet-white, her pupils gone. She now coursed with the power of a weather witch. "Now they shall know why some call me Storm." she intoned, her voice deeper, vibrating with power.  
  
With her power, she stretched out her hands, redirecting her energies and the storm she'd created, sending it through the mirror to the battlefield. Its power was diminished to a downpour, but even such little aid would make it difficult for the Urukai to keep their footing on such slippery rocks. She prayed it would be enough as she collapsed beside her mirror, her eyes returning to the normal as the storm around her died down.  
  
And as the storm grew in strength, Storm sighed, and tears rolled down her eyes. Win or lose, many would lose their lives in this battle. Middle- Earth would never be the same.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rain indeed began to pour down at Helm's Deep as the Urukai neared, but they maintained their ranks in the light drizzle, marching forward, stopping just outside of arrow range. Their arrow range, at least. The elves could have reached them, but Scott ordered them to hold back for the moment.  
  
"Your friends are with you, Cyclops," said Evan, using Scott's ranger name. He recognized the gesture. It was common practice among the elves to use such codenames during battle.  
  
"Let us hope they last the night as well," replied Logan.  
  
"They shall. Wolverine," said Evan with a smirk. Scott smiled at this.  
  
"May your arrows fly true. Spyke," he said, giving Evan a pat on the shoulder as he drew his sword, holding it before him.  
  
Elsewhere, King Peter watched in horror at the approaching doom. And underground, in the caverns, Rahne huddled amongst her people, shivering in the cold, miserable, wanting to fight, but unable to go on King Peter's orders.  
  
Outside the walls, the Urukai began to pound their spears into the ground, the echoing sound vibrating throughout Helm's Deep, unnerving the already stressed and fearful defenders. But they wouldn't show their fear. As one they drew their arrows and took aim. waiting for the orders to fire. Below, however, the children and women quaked in fear.  
  
Suddenly an arrow shot from the defenders, lodging itself into the neck of one of the unfortunate Urukai. An elderly warrior had accidentally lost his grip and fired. The other Urukai growled at the lost of their comrade, now much, much angrier. Their leader gave the signal, and the Urukai swarmed towards Helm's Deep.  
  
King Peter watched with dispassionate eyes, even as his skin shifted from flesh to steel. "So it begins," he said softly.  
  
"Prepare to fire!" shouted Scott, repeating the order in elvish. All around him bows were set and arrows nocked.  
  
"There armor is weak at the neck, and underneath the arms" whispered Evan to his kin, giving them his own experience from having previously battle Urukai.  
  
"Fire!" shouted Scott, raising his sword.  
  
Instantly the air was filled with whistling arrows that soared through the sky towards the Urukai. Hundreds were cut down on the spot. King Peter gave similar orders to his own troops, and they too began to fire arrow volley and volley down at the dark soldiers. Scott turned behind him, to the amassed elven archers in the courtyard, and bid them fire as well, up and over the outer wall, finding their mark despite their lack of vision, and still more Urukai stumbled and fell to their feet with arrows lodged in their necks. Urukai began to retaliate as they drew within range, shooting off crossbow bolts at the defenders. Every here and there one would hit, and they would be sent screaming to the ground many feet below.  
  
"Ladders!" shouted Scott, as a new threat appeared, and the Urukai began to ascend the walls of Helm's Deep by the dozens, quickly forcing the defenders into a melee battle. Elven warriors quickly dropped their bows and drew their double-bladed spears, as the first of the ladders dropped down atop of the walls.  
  
Unfortunately it dropped down right alongside Logan, and the poor Urukai didn't even notice the beardless dwarf in time to dodge his sharp claws, which cleft him in two.  
  
Most defenders found themselves in tight spots with the Urukai in moments, drawing their swords and discarding their bows as the Urukai attacked. However, the defenders managed to hold their positions.  
  
"Spyke! Five already!" boasted Logan, even as he decapitated another Urukai, kicking his body back over the wall.  
  
"I'm on nine!" came Evan's quick reply.  
  
"What?! I'll not be outdone by some pointy-eared elf!" shouted Logan as he waded once more into combat, swinging his claws with great might, hurling Urukai bodies through the air.  
  
"Twelve!" came the light-hearted shout, even as Logan picked up and tossed another Urukai over the wall with his great strength. Logan growled, and re-doubled his efforts. Partially for the sake of the walls defenders, and partially to prove that dwarves really were the better fighters. Meanwhile, a great number of the Urukai crouched down behind their shields and began to make their way towards the gates of Helm's Deep. Scott spotted them however, and lifted his new glasses, picking them off in ones and twos as red energy poured from behind his eyes. The progress of the Urukai was slowed, and indeed all of the keep was winning.  
  
"Is this all you can conjure up, Magneto?" asked King Peter. The defenders were winning too easily.  
  
Scott spotted something then, as if Magneto had decided to respond to Peters challenge. Among the black-armored Urukai a brown-robed figure was running, human from the looks of him, with brown hair and a silver quarterstaff. Why would a human be running alongside Urukai? Unless.  
  
"It's a mutant! Spyke, take him down!" shouted Scott, taking aim and trying to blast him with ruby-red energy. Spyke shot his arrows, but both missed as the brown-haired fellow leaped gracefully out of the way and into the tunnel at the base of the outer wall. Grinning, Gambit shrugged off his gloves and placed his bare hands against the walls, which filled with burning, crackling red energy.  
  
"Have a nice day," he said with a smirk.  
  
The walls exploded then, right down the middle of the outer wall, flinging Urukai and Rohan's warriors alike up high into the air as rock rained down on both sides, crushing friend and foe alike. In the confusion, Gambit vanished from view, retreating back to Magneto's side. For a moment, all was silent, then the Urukai surged forward again. Those at the gates to the left of the keep dropped their shields, standing, revealing what they concealed within: a battering ram. Quickly they assumed position, then rammed the wooden gates.  
  
"Brace the gates!" shouted Peter, making his way down to join the defenders. "Stand firm!"  
  
Urukai poured into the courtyard where the outer wall had fallen, but all too quickly were cut down by the dozens by the legion of elvish archers. The footing was slowed as water poured out of the gap in the wall, slowing the moments of the much slower, heavier Urukai.  
  
Logan growled as he shook his head clear, standing wobbly on his feet. To his side, he noticed Scott in danger and leapt to the attack, howling like an animal as he rolled into a ball and crashed down into the Urukai, springing to his feet and swinging his claws back and forth, hacking them to pieces.  
  
"Charge!" shouted Scott in elvish, and the elven warriors did so, meeting the Urukai as Scott drew his blade and met the attackers, hacking this way and that to drive them back.  
  
Evan, above, noticed their dilemma. Quickly he picked up a shield from a nearby dead Urukai and tossed it onto the stairs, landing lightly atop of the shield in a crouch as he slid down the stairs, shooting out some spikes from his chest and arms as he landed gracefully off the shield and onto his feet, not even pausing as he charged alongside Logan and Scott, shooting his spike arrows, raining them down on the black Urukai.  
  
Slowly the defenders were being pushed back by the stronger Urukai as they poured past the outer wall, overwhelming the elves as soon as they grew close enough to bring their pikes into play. Though master archers, the elven warriors were unused to such close combat. Still, they continued to fight as best they could, to the very end if need be. It was what Lord Hank would've wanted from them.  
  
"Scott Summers!" shouted Peter. "Fall back to the keep!"  
  
Scott nodded, repeating the order in elvish for the benefit of the archers, and a mass retreat began into the keep, the seconds line of defense, even as the Urukai continued to batter against the wooden doors with the battering ram. Several warriors, including the elven commander, didn't make it as the Urukai cut them down, but they made sure to include as many of the befouled orc-kin with them on their journey to the afterlife.  
  
At the gates, the Colossus joined his men in battle, even as Scott, Logan and Evan joined them, and strove to hold back the orcs, even as the gates splintered and cracked under the assault. They had been trying to repair them, but constant attack made their efforts futile.  
  
"We can't hold out much longer!" shouted one of the soldiers.  
  
"How long do you need?!" shouted Scott as he and Logan charged forward. Evan quickly climbed atop of the tower, raining down arrows from above along the Urukai.  
  
"As long as you can give me!" shouted Peter, moving to stand in front of the gate, letting blow after blow ring against his iron skin as he stood firm, undefeatable, impervious to injury. But he could not hold that way forever. The Urukai continued to surge forward as Scott and Logan made their way through a side door, outside of the keep to the side, unnoticed by either side of the conflict.  
  
Scott peered around the side of the tower at the gates, and the bridge, still swarmed by Urukai. Thousands of them.  
  
"Come on, we can take 'em!" said Logan, careful not to draw attention to himself. Scott looked at him incredulously.  
  
"It's a long way," he replied. Logan glanced again, and realized his implication. His short legs weren't strong enough to reach the bridge. Instead, he'd need to swallow his pride.  
  
"Toss me," he said softly, muttering.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I can't make the bloody jump on my own! Toss me!" he roared. Scott smirked, then reached over to grab his companion, who suddenly stopped his hands. "Ah. don't tell the elf."  
  
"Not a word," replied Scott as he hauled Logan up and hurled him over to the bridge, knocking over Urukai like some strange version of bowling. Scott quickly made the gap himself, lifting up his glasses and blasting away at the Urukai, even as Logan ducked in front of him, hacking away at those he missed. Together, the two mutants started to drive them back.  
  
But the horde was not yet defeated. To the side, Urukai archers launched their ballista hooks, and rose their siege towers against the walls of the fortress. Urukai started to pour forward into the top of the tower, and yet more ladders came. Another ladder rose up near Evan, but he quickly took aim and fired an arrow at the rope that pulled it up. It fell into the arms of the startled Urukai, who collapsed backwards atop of their own companions, crushing them.  
  
"Scott!" shouted Peter as they finished repairing the gate. "Get out of there!"  
  
"Scott!" came Evan's voice as he tossed them the remaining rope from the Urukai, and Scott grabbed hold with one hand, his other going around Logan as Evan and the others above hauled them to safety, even as the Urukai poured forward towards the new gates, testing them again with their battering ram.  
  
"Fall back!" shouted King Peter, his iron skin reverting to normal. The others did as commanded, falling back into the catacombs and halls of the keep, unable to hold the outer walls against the ravenous horde of Urukai. They'd been overpowered.  
  
All around came the cries "Fall back!" "Retreat!" and "We've lost!"  
  
It was all over. 


	13. Chapter Eleven: Isengards Folly

Chapter Eleven: Isengards Folly.  
  
Kitty and Tabitha reluctantly climbed up atop of Treebeards shoulders as he took them westwards again, having agreed to drop them off at the edges of his woods. There, they'd be able to make their way home to Bayville.  
  
"Wait! Stop!" shouted Tabitha. Kitty glanced up at her in surprise. Treebeard reluctantly came to a halt, confused as well. "Take us south!"  
  
"South? But that will take you past Isengard," replied Treebeard.  
  
"Exactly. We'll slip right past Magneto. The closer were are to danger, the farther we are from harm!" she said triumphantly, rather pleased with her clever reasoning. Even Kitty had to admit, it was pretty clever idea, even if it was more than a little crazed. Her blonde-haired bimbo of a friend was mad. "He'll never expect it."  
  
"That doesn't quite make sense to me," intoned Treebeard after a moments thought. "Though.. you are very small.. perhaps you're right. South it is then."  
  
"Are you insane?" asked Kitty, throwing up her hands in exasperation. "We'll be caught."  
  
"Not this time," replied Tabitha with a smirk, rubbing her hands together eagerly.  
  
Time passed as they neared Isengard, and then they saw something that shocked them. All the trees surrounding the white, iron tower of Magneto, had been cut down. Only their blackened, burnt stumps remained, and the land was all ash and black soil. Treebeard, in particular, was shocked and horrified by the destruction before him, and the hobbits decided they couldn't blame him. They would likely feel the same coming across a battlefield of slaughtered hobbits.  
  
"Many of these trees were my friends," he said softly, his tone one of shock. "Friends I'd known through nut and acorn.. they had voices of their own."  
  
"I'm sorry Treebeard," said Tabitha softly, patting him on what served for his barky head. Then Treebeard's expression grew dark indeed, as he gazed out at the white tower of Magneto.  
  
"Magneto," came Treebeard's voice. Darker, deeper.. angrier. "A wizard should know better!" and with that he let out a great roar, and the leaves rustled as trees groaned in response, the forest's anger echoing Treebeard's own. And then the trees began to move. More Ents, and under Treebeard's command. An army of giant, walking trees! Kitty and Tabitha could only watch in awe at their approach.  
  
"Come, my friends," intoned Treebeard to his rising new army. "The Ents are going to war!"  
  
"Woo-hoo!" shouted Kitty and Tabitha as they rode atop of Treebeard towards Isengard. Now it was their turn to make a difference.  
  
The Ents quickly reached Isengard. Some paused to pick up great boulders and hurl them at the tower, even as the few remaining orcs and Urukai tried to fight back, helplessly overwhelmed by the enormous tree-giants. The Ents swung their arms and their legs, crushing orcs and hurling them helplessly about. Try though they might, their swords and spears did little to pierce the hard bark of the Ent's hides. Astride of Treebeard's back, Kitty and Tabitha contributed their part too. Rocks and time-bombs rained down against the remaining forces of Magneto, explosions spreading throughout the compound as the Ents charged the tower.  
  
Here and there, however, Ent would fall. Using the same tactic against siege towers, the Urukai managed to fall one by roping it and bringing it down by sheer numbers, but it was not yet beaten. Another was quickly set aflame by the psychotic mutant Pyro, but he was crushed by his burning foe. In the midst of this chaos, Magneto made his way to the balcony, confounded, his hands gripping the balcony edge until his knuckles turned white. The battle was supposed to take place far from here, he thought. This is too close! Where is my army?! My powers are useless against trees!  
  
Ents roared, making their way now to the river Magneto had holed up as a power source for his departed Urukai army, breaking the damn in mere moments. The tower of water washed over the entire fortress in moments, drowning the orcs and Urukai remaining. The Ents, far taller, were left afloat in the sudden wash of water, and Kitty and Tabitha remained dry as well, safe atop of Treebeard.  
  
Everything Magneto had worked for was destroyed in a matter of moments. There was nothing he could do, his powers were useless against such foes. And his army and powerful mutants were all gone, Gambit and Quicksilver having yet to return from the fight. Pyro would've been of great help, but the cackling idiot had gotten himself killed in the first wave. Magneto howled in rage inside of his tower.  
  
He'd lost. 


	14. Chapter Twelve: Dawn's Light

Chapter Twelve: Dawn's Light.  
  
As dawn approached, all of Helm's Deep lay in ruins, its defenders within the final hall, now down to a mere hundred or so. King Peter slumped in his chair, defeated, mourning for his people below in the catacombs.  
  
"The fortress is lost," intoned Peter, even as Scott and Evan helped his remaining men to barricade the remaining doors. "It is over."  
  
"You swore this fortress would never fall as long as your men defended it," retorted Scott, even as he picked up a block of wood to block the gates. "They still defend it! They have died defending it!" A crash echoed against the door as the Urukai battered it again with their ram.  
  
"Is there no other way for the women and children to get out of the caves?" asked Scott. No answer came, but that was answer enough.  
  
"Wait, there is one," replied one of the surviving captains. "Its leads into the mountains.. but they'll not get far. The Urukai are too many."  
  
"Then sent word to the women and children to make for the mountains," ordered Scott. "And barricade the entrance!"  
  
"So much death," intoned Peter, speaking aloud now for the first time in hours. "What can men and mutants do against such reckless hate?"  
  
"Ride out with me," said Scott, coming up with an idea. Desperate, to be sure, but it might stop the Urukai long enough for the women and children to escape.  
  
"For death and glory?" asked Peter.  
  
"For Rohan," replied Scott. "For your people."  
  
"Sun's rising," intoned Logan, pointing out one of the windows. Scott followed the view, and could indeed see the first rays of light dawning over the mountains. He remembered Xavier's parting message, back in Ederiss. Look to my coming. On the first light of the fifth day. At dawn, look to the east.  
  
"Yes," came Peter's voice, startling Scott. "Yes," he repeated, with more conviction. His skin shifted once more from flesh to steel, and he drew his sword, raising it high. "The Horn of Helm's Deep shall sound.. one last time."  
  
"Yeah," said Logan. Beaten, battered and bruised but apart from his leg, not seriously injured. He was ready to continue fighting with tooth, nail, brute strength and claw 'til his very end, and he ran off to sound the horn. Evan gathered the horses into the hall for the riders. One additional rider made her way into the hallway, and this time Peter could not say no to Rahne, armed and armored as a warrior, already half shifted into a great wolf, her expression ferocious. She wanted to fight too.  
  
"Let this be the hour we draw swords together, Scott Summers," said King Peter, clasping hands with the ranger, who nodded in agreement. "Now for wrath.. now for Rohan! Now for the red dawn!"  
  
The horn's call echoed throughout Helm's Deep and the mountain caverns, just as the Urukai broke down the final barrier, and Scott, Peter, Rahne and the others charged forward on their horses, spears up, trampling the hapless Urukai as they charged forward into the courtyard. None could stand before them as they made their way through the black sea of unfriendly faces and wicked, barbed weapons, swinging swords this way and that.  
  
And there, atop the high mountain, was Xavier the White.  
  
Scott could see him clearly, see him perched atop of his great horse, and though the distance was too great to see properly, he imagined he could see the bald wizard smiling. All around him, riders and Urukai alike turned to regard the powerful wizard above them, some in awe, some in hope, some in fear.  
  
"You see?" asked Xavier. "Peter, King of Rohan, stands alone."  
  
"Not alone," replied Sunspot, his body glowing, pulsating with the warm suns light, his body dark, absorbing the light even as he reflected it. He rode up alongside Xavier. "Riders!" he shouted the command. Instantly the slope was covered in the riders of Rohan, all assembled, gathered by Xavier and Roberto. Ready to fight for Rohan.  
  
"For the King!" shouted Sunspot, and the riders charged forward, Xavier among them, down towards the Urukai warriors, who growled in anger at the sight of the white wizard who was not their master. They raised and set their pikes against the charge..  
  
.. but as they did, the sun finally rose on the battlefield.  
  
The light blinded the Urukai, reflecting off the swords and shields and armor of the riders, reflecting off the body of Sunspot, reflecting off of the white robes and bald head of Xavier, and the Urukai stumbled backwards, raising the pikes, allowing the riders clear charge to them as they poured into the valley, overtaking the Urukai in moments. Scott and the others from the keep saw this, giving a cheer as they redoubled their efforts, charging from the Urukai's rear, giving them no place to run and no mercy for all the death they'd caused. The two sides of men clove through the Urukai like hot knives through butter.  
  
"Victory!" shouted King Peter, and it was so. The few Urukai still alive had retreated, even as the defenders continued to hammer at them. The beardless dwarf and the black-skinned elf were everywhere, dealing out death, even as bolts of red light soared into the ranks of the Urukai, directed by the ranger Cyclops. Tales started to circulate, in later years, of a brown wolf-maiden who ripped apart the Urukai with her bare hands and teeth. And here and there, the Colossus, their King Peter Rasputin, unharmed by mortal weapons, wade through the black ocean like it was water on his boots. And every so often an Urukai screamed and fell without being touched, his mind fried by the white wizard Xavier.  
  
At the very end, Rahne and Scott smiled, their victory at hand, and Rahne reverted back to her human form, clutching Scott in a bearhug as they celebrated this miracle. Scott returned the hug, but his mind was not on the russet-haired Wolfsbane, as she'd been nicknamed by Evan, but instead on the flaming elven beauty, always close to his heart.  
  
Scott, Evan, Logan, Peter, Xavier and Rahne rode to the edge of the valley, gazing out towards the East, to Mordor and Isengard.  
  
"Magneto's coup has failed. His retribution shall be swift," intoned Xavier, sighing for the loss of his old friend. But such was the past. "The Battle for Helm's Deep is over. But the Battle for Middle-Earth.. is only beginning. All our hope lies now with two little hobbit mutants." 


	15. Chapter Thirteen: Rogue in the Dark

Chapter Thirteen: Rogue in the Dark.  
  
Osgiliath came into view, burning, already under attack by the orcs of Apocalypse, along with some human mercenaries of the dark lord. Genosha's troops were vastly outnumbered. And now Ray and his troops made their way towards it, bringing along Rogue, Kurt and Todd with them.  
  
"The ring will not save Genosha," said Rogue to Ray as the captain marched alongside her. "It has only the power to destroy. Please, Captain Crisp.. let me go!" she pleaded him, even as soldiers grabbed Rogue and hauled her, Kurt and Todd along, though Todd was far in the back, and for that the others should've been grateful, for his thoughts had turned dark and dangerous since his betrayal at the hands of his Mistress Rogue.  
  
As they entered the city, it was every bit as chaotic as it had seemed from the outside. Half was already overtaken, soldiers rushing everywhere, seeking orders, confusion and chaos rampant.  
  
"Take them to my father," instructing Ray as he set about to do battle. Rogue and her companions were given to the soldiers. "Tell him, Berzerker sends a mighty gift. A weapon that will change our fortunes in this war," he added, turning to leave. That was just about all Kurt could take. Before the guards could stop him, he teleported right in front of Ray. Despite his small stature his expression was truly fitting for his childhood nickname, and now he looked every bit the part of a demon.  
  
"You vant to know vhat happened to Lance?" he asked angrily. Guards surged around him, but Ray held them off, curious. "You vant to know vhy your bruzzah is dead? He tried to take the ring from Rogue! And svearing an oath to protect her, he tried to kill her! The ring drove your bruzzah mad!" Ray hesitated, debating whether or not he could trust Kurt. Could trust Rogue. Could trust what he knew about his brother and the power of the ring. Then Rogue said something that chilled everyone's hearts.  
  
"They're here."  
  
Suddenly a great roar ran through the town, and guards ran for cover. Kurt grabbed Rogue and teleported to safety and Todd screeched in horror and dove under a rock. A black dragon-like creature flew overhead, carrying one of the Nazgul. The Horsemen of Apocalypse, still searching for the ring.  
  
Ray shot off a bolt of lightning from his hands, narrowly missing the Horseman as the guards grabbed their bows, trying to bring the Nazgul down. Through it all, Rogue watched, her expression growing vacant as the ring awoke. It was calling to her..  
  
Rogue's eyes grew vacant as her body lost control, and she stepped forward into the open. Kurt watched her go in shock as she openly climbed up atop of the wall, in full view of the Nazgul, which lowered its mount so it could meet Rogue face to face. It stretched out its hand.. and Rogue held out the ring, her other hand poised.. ready to put it on, and lose herself eternally in the darkness of Apocalypse. She couldn't fight it anymore.  
  
Kurt stopped Rogue with seconds to spare, grabbing her and teleporting once more to safety. Ray took advantage of this to properly power himself up, lightning crackling around his slight frame as he took aim at the Nazgul and fired, super-charging the armored wraith and sending him off, screeching in pain.  
  
Rogue growled as Kurt and she were flung to the ground, and drew Sting, aiming it at Kurt's throat. He was trying to steal the ring, damnit! It was hers! She would kill him first, she vowed.  
  
But then Rogue paused, and her eyes opened more fully. What was she doing? She was just about murder Kurt. Her best friend. Her..  
  
"Its me, Rogue," he said. "Its Kurt."  
  
Reluctant at first, Rogue forced herself back against the wall, dropping Sting, barely able to comprehend what she'd just done. Kurt struggled to his feet as well, though his look was one of sympathy. He knew full well the burden Rogue bore.  
  
"I can't do this, Kurt," she said softly.  
  
"I know.. its all wrong," he said, tears welling at his yellow eyes. "By rights ve shouldn't even be here," he continued, as Todd slunk up alongside them. "But ve are. Its like in all the great stories, Rogue. The ones that really mattered. Full of darkness and danger they vere. And sometimes you didn't vant to know the end. Because how can the end be happy? How can the vorld go back to the vay it vas vhen so much bad had happened? A new day vill come. And vhen it does, it'll shine out all the clearer. Those are the stories that stayed vith you.. even if you didn't understand them. But I understand now, Rogue. Folks in those stories always had ample opportunities to turn back.. but they didn't. They kept going.. because they kept holding on to something."  
  
"What ahre we holdin' on to, Kurt?" asked Rogue softly.  
  
"That there's some good in this vorld," he replied, gazing at Rogue solemnly. He and Todd helped her to her feet. "And its vorth fighting for."  
  
Neither of them noticed as Ray made his way towards them, his hair frizzled from his attack on the Nazgul, tired and worn out from using so much energy to save Rogue. Two guards appeared behind the small hobbits, but Ray waved them off, kneeling down low before Rogue so he could speak to her eye-to- eye.  
  
"I think at last," he said. "We finally understand one another, Rogue Darkholme."  
  
"You know the laws of our country.. your fathers laws," said the captain of the guard from earlier. "If you let them go your life is forfeit."  
  
"Then it is forfeit," replied Ray, as a tiny spark danced across his fingers. "Release them."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rogue, Kurt and Todd made their way through the woods towards Mordor and the secret passage that Todd had promised to show them.  
  
"I vonder if ve'll ever be put into songs or tales," remarked Kurt as he trudged alongside Rogue.  
  
"What?" asked Rogue with something of a smirk on her face. Kurt was glad.. it'd been ages since he saw her smile.  
  
"I vonder if they'll ever say 'Lets hear about Rogue and the ring' and they'll reply 'Oh yes that's one of my favorite tales. Rogue was very brave, wasn't she dad?' 'Yes, m'boy.. most famousest of hobbits.' And that's saying a lot," he added with a grin.  
  
"Ya'll left out one of the chief characters," Rogue added with a smirk. "Kurt Wagner. The Amazing Nightcrawler," she said on a whim, recalling Kurt's short time working in a circus near Bayville. "Ah want to hear more 'bout Kurt. Rogue wouldn't have gotten far without him," she added, turning to face her blue-furred companion.  
  
"Hang on Rogue, I vas being serious," said Kurt in mock indignation.  
  
"So was ah," replied Rogue, who ruffled Kurt's indigo hair. With a smirk, she was off again, and Kurt followed along.  
  
"The Amazing Nightcrawler, eh?" he said, puffing out his chest a bit. "I like the sound of that."  
  
With them, hope had been restored. Ahead of them, however, despair was resurfacing, and Todd found himself once again conversing with his own inner demon, the Toad.  
  
"Mistress watches after us, yo" said Todd as he crawled along ahead of the other two. "Mistress wouldn't hurt us."  
  
"Mistressss broke her promisss.." grumbled Toad. He, for one, had not forgotten their betrayal to the Genoshan warriors at the pools.  
  
"Don't ask Tolenski, yo.."  
  
"Mistress betrayed us. Wicked, tricksy, falssse.. we oughta wring her filthysss little neck! Kill them, kill them both! And then we take the preciousss! And then we become the Massster!" hissed Toad.  
  
"But the blue one knows," replied Todd, pleading now, afraid. "He' knows he does. Always watching."  
  
"Then we put out his eyes.. make him crawl."  
  
"Yes.." hissed Todd, starting to like this plan. "No no! Too risky!"  
  
"We could let.. Her.. do it.."  
  
"Yes.. she could do it, yo.."  
  
"And then we take it once they're deadsss.." hissed the Toad. And Todd relinquished his hold, and the Toad grinned wickedly. It was good to be his old self again, unfettered by morals or conscience.  
  
"Come come, Master hobbits!" he said, coming now into the open. "Must hurriesss.. Tolenski showsss you the way, he does." And so Kurt and Rogue followed Toad, who led them towards Mordor, into yet more danger, and more darkness.  
  
Their journey was far from over. 


End file.
